


Heartslogos Drabble 选译 / Translation Collection of Heartslogos Drabbles

by blurryyou



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluffy, Gen, M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 74
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Chinese Translation of Heartslogos<br/>With all respect.<br/>Heatslogos段子选译。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/gifts).
  * A translation of [Drabble, Drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/628294) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> Permission / 授权：  
> [QAF 4.](http://heartslogos.tumblr.com/info)

“Jason在我睡觉的时候给我发了四十条短信，我只睡了六个小时而已。我觉得他这种行为可谓之过分。”Tim说——

“你为什么要告诉我？”Bruce回答。因为他早就已经认命了，没错，他的所有孩子他一个都管不住，他甚至觉得自己不像是一名父亲，更像是一张空白支票，一只可自行移动的枕头兼帮手兼Alfred的人形干扰器。

“因为我觉得你应该能够做些什么。”Tim蜷起两条腿，抱着自己的膝盖。“你是我们的爸爸。这就是你的职责，你需要在我们之间调停。这项责任一定是用小号字写在了合同细则里，你没仔细看不等于没有。”

“Jason已经开始自己付电话费了。”

Tim眯起眼睛，然后把一张纸拍在他面前：“如果他用的是毒贩的钱，或任何下述所载化名的钱，我可以以欺诈、贪污、盗窃，持有非法物质，以及持有未登记私藏武器等罪名逮捕他。”

“你不能因为Jason在你睡觉的时候给你发了四十条短信就把他送进监狱里。”Bruce回答，不过他还是拿起那张纸。他发现上面至少记录了六个他不知道的化名，而他只是微微有点儿惊讶而已。Tim的情报网绝不可以一笑而过。Bruce很确定就连Jason都不知道Tim的情报网络埋得多么深入，并且如果Jason知道了这张纸，知道了Tim在他毫不知情的情况下发现了这么多化名，他一定会非常惊恐。“我们都知道你没那么小心眼。”

“我是被逼到 **极限** 。”Tim回答。“在我 **睡觉** 的时候。”

Bruce经常慎重考虑是否应该检查一下，Tim是不是和熊或树懒共享部分重组DNA。一旦涉及到他的睡眠周期——或缺乏睡眠周期——他就会变得特别有攻击性。

“四十条。”Tim重复道，把手机推到Bruce脸前。“你自己数数看。 **四十条** 。我的手机不歇气地响了足足 **四分钟** 。四分钟，Bruce，是四分钟。你能理解在这漫长的四分钟过程中，我的脑海里闪过何种恐怖的景象吗？我还以为他死了或者快死了，或者遇到麻烦了，我还以为我是他当时唯一能找的人，我还以为我一定是搞砸了，我还以为他现在已经死了，或者更糟糕的下场——”

Bruce在想此刻是否方便打断Tim，他得说，如果Jason真的遇到任何紧急情况，他就不会使用这种普通的联络方式。而且超人实际上挺喜欢Jason，大蓝个儿在最糟糕的情况下也不过是一声呼救就能赶到。

也许他应该选择抱抱Tim？

Tim激动地挥动着手机，继续说——“但是不！等我真的查看这些短信，结果却是毫无道理、没头没脑的。的。我不知道这些都是什么。里面有一张死掉的松鼠的照片？无法解读的脸滚键盘的乱码？然后是这条，只列了一堆坐标方位？然后是《Let it Go》的歌词，后面是Doge狗的图片？什么？这都是些什么？你们趁我不注意的时候换了加密密码了吗？这是呼救信号吗？吗？我不知道？Bruce？”

Tim一直在气急败坏地上窜下跳，Bruce最终放弃上面两种选择，等到他终于停了下来的那一瞬间，抓住他的肩膀，看着他的眼睛说：“Tim。”

“B？”

“这就是 **Jason** 。”


	2. Chapter 2

“Bruce是只乌龟。”Tim说——

“我知道Bruce别扭得像只乌龟，你为什么突然要跟我说这个？”Jason回答。他歪着头，耳朵和肩膀夹着手机，因为他的手在忙着做三明治。“现在应该，才早晨八点钟，你是突然顿悟了？”

“不，”Tim回答。“我是说，Bruce现在变成了一只乌龟。他背着龟壳，脸小小的，脚短短的。”

Jason停了下来——“啥？”

“动物变形。Bruce现在是只乌龟。如果你想亲眼看看最好过来一趟。他正在吃生菜。我们等会儿试试看能不能让他吃掉一个足有他脑袋那么大的草莓。”

“你他妈的是在跟我开玩笑吗，Tim。别像这样玩弄我的感情，好吗，你不能这么耍我——”

Jason转头盯着自己手机——因为Tim挂断了。几分钟后Tim又呼叫他，视频通话——

Jason接通视频，然后他同一只乌龟面面相觑。一只看起来非常沉默寡言的乌龟。不知道是谁在他的龟壳上贴了一只硬纸板做的蝙蝠，他身边围了一圈蔬菜。

“我会在巡逻的事情上对你说谎。我会在我的个人健康问题上对你说谎。我会对我父母说谎。我会对警官说谎，我甚至会对上帝说谎。但是我不能，也永远不会，在这件事情上对你说谎。”

“卧槽。”Jason低声说。“ **上帝** ，这乌龟的脾气可真臭。”

“是吧？他被变形的时候没掉到其他地方去算他走运。他这个形态完全在控制之内也算他走运。你要不要过来？”

“天空是蓝的吗，罪犯都是傻子吗，Arkham是最容易越狱的地方吗，Clark Kent是最美国甜心的英雄吗？你尽可以拿你宝贵的头发打赌，小公主，我当然要去。”


	3. Chapter 3

“这一次Jason又做了什么，或者没做什么？”Drake说，Damian瞪着他——

“我什么都 **没说** 。”

“哦，你脸上的表情全说了。”Drake耸了耸肩，把手里的书阖起来，放在腿上。他看起来就像是Grayson和Cain喜欢看的肥皂剧里面的心理医生。只不过比他们更年轻，身材也更好。

“你经常这么说。”Damian回答，把Tim手里的书拿走（又是一本《星球大战》小说），在他身边的长沙发上躺下。“你总是这么说。我觉得你只是说说而已，实际上什么意义都没有。你只是每次见到我们就说这句话，因为这句话万金油一样普遍适用。”

“老实说，无论哪次你们跑来找我，通常都是因为你们遇到了问题，而且你们一般脸上都带着表情。所以。为什么这副表情？”

“我也没有 **说** 是因为Todd。”

“ **你** 一半的问题都和Jason有关。如果是Dick的问题，你就会大声嚷嚷着抱怨，而Dick会在你还没来得及告诉我之前就出现了。”

Damian眨眨眼，扭着脖子抬头看Tim一眼，Drake耸耸肩。

“很显然，锁上房门也没法阻止我的房间演变成心理医生的诊室。”

“所以你知道我们有人要过来抱怨的时候，你就故意这样坐在沙发上？”

Drake十指指尖相对，低头从眼镜上方看了看他。

“如果我说是的，会让你感觉如何？”

Damian用书脊敲了Drake的胳膊一下。

“Todd修改了我的所有密码。”Damian皱着眉头。他稍微抬起上半身，把帽衫的兜帽戴上，翻过身侧躺着，盯着沙发靠背上的绣花。“我得花上好几天才能破解开所有的密码。”

“把你的手机给我。”Drake回答。Damian从口袋里掏出手机，眼皮都没抬，把手机拍在了Drake手里。他现在一眼都不想看那一小块科技结晶的叛徒。Todd甚至把锁屏壁纸都改成了《我的彩虹小马：友谊是魔法》里的图片。Drake恰到好处的厌恶地哼了一声——“你最近做了什么激怒他的事情了吗？”

“我怎么会知道？”

“有道理。好吧。解锁了。给你。”Drake拎着手机一角在Damian鼻子前晃悠了一下。Damian一把抓了过去，坐起身，盯着手机——

“你怎么解开的？”

“要是你注意观察的话，Jason的习惯其实很明显。”Drake耸耸肩——“密码都是行数。手机用的是悲剧——通常是《哈姆雷特》；电脑用的是诗歌——主要是e. e. 肯明斯和安特伍德；平板用的是短篇故事，其他都用音乐剧。”Drake重新把书打开。“没错，他就是那么好猜。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注】My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic彩虹小马的电影。非常软萌可爱。具体形象请放狗。
> 
> e. e. cummings 肯明斯，美国诗人和画家。在文学实验的年代里首先以怪异的标点和措辞而受到注意，风格特立独行，比如这位诗人发表作品署名喜欢用全小写字母。
> 
> Atwood 安特伍德，加拿大著名的国家主义者和女权主义者，诗人、小说家、评论家。Heartslogos的私设中Jason常喜爱文学和诗歌，支持女权主义。


	4. Chapter 4

Dick的睡姿像六岁小孩。不停动来动去、踢被子、翻身，胳膊和腿四仰八叉地霸占整张床。Bruce来查看大儿子的时候，发现Dick的脑袋多少还算放在 **应该** 枕头的位置，说实话他都觉得有些惊讶。他也许应该去帮他重新盖好毯子，但他早就知道没用。

Jason睡觉的样子像是晕过去了。他脸朝下埋在枕头里，胳膊朝两边伸开，毯子被踢到了床脚。Bruce不得不凝神聆听Jason的呼吸声，确定他没真的 **晕过去** 。他微微一笑，看着二儿子不安稳地动弹了一下，不过然后就继续睡了过去。如果不是因为他担心会把Jason吵醒——Jason **的确** 应该好好睡一觉了，他最近巡逻得非常辛苦——他就会再把门推开一些，或者干脆把门关上。Jason总是有这样的习惯，他睡觉的时候房门总是会微微闪开一丝缝隙。

“快去睡觉，Tim。”Bruce说。他推开Tim的房门，看见那个孩子还趴在书桌上。

“彼此彼此。”Tim回答。他整个人蜷在那把人体工程学的椅子里，Bruce当初买下的时候还满心以为这把椅子能提倡更健康的坐姿。等Tim回头把背挺直之后，他一定得腰酸背痛得厉害，Bruce光是想想就忍不住皱眉头。“晚安，B。”

“ **Tim** 。睡觉。”Bruce挑起眉毛——“你希望我把你抱上床吗？”

Tim转过身，对着他摆出张 **饱受折磨的表情** 。“好。好。等这一点儿做完——”

“ **Tim** 。”

“知道了。知道了。我睡觉。我现在就睡。”Tim关掉台灯，不情不愿地走到床边，脸朝下倒了下去。Bruce等着他，Tim终于蠕动着从毯子底下钻了进去，手脚折腾了一会儿把毯子裹好。“你真是太 **烦人** 了。”

“ **晚** 安，Tim。”

Bruce关上门，走过Cass的空房间——他在门口站了一小会儿，希望她一切都好——然后来到Damian的房间。他微笑起来，探头进去看见他的小儿子正在睡觉。Titus窝在床上，蜷成一团，靠着Damian的腿。小男孩在睡梦中露出一副放松的表情，那是Bruce在儿子醒着的时候从未见过的安然样子。

他看了一会儿小儿子在睡梦中胸口有规律地随着呼吸起伏，然后关上了门。


	5. Chapter 5

"你个子真小。"Jason说。Bruce能 **感觉** 到，他身体里每个 **红细胞** 都能感觉到。他甚至不用转过身就知道Tim丢给Jason的是那个 **表情** 。他甚至不用转过身，甚至不用身在这个房间，就知道Jason看着Tim露出的是他最欠扁的 **来嘛** 的脸。Jason一整晚都想找人吵架，Tim是除了Barbara以外，唯一一个愿意同Jason吵嘴的人，愿意以Jason最喜欢的方式吵嘴的人。

他想不用动脑子、纯粹条件反射张嘴就来的时候，会去招惹Dick和Stephanie。

而Tim和Barbara总会在各自的报告中不小心带出些 **尖刻** 的锋芒。

"不，你之所以有这样的错觉全是因为你整个人都是靠类固醇充了气。"Tim回答。态度略有些漫不经心，暗含的 **大惊小怪** 的程度刚刚好，让Jason整个人都 **亮起来** 了。Bruce双手捂住脸，听见Dick在旁边拖出一把椅子坐下开始 **观战** 。因为Dick是 **整个家** 里最坏的一个。整个 **城市** 里最坏的一个。不，是整个 **东海岸** 最坏的一个。

Dick是个非常、非常糟糕的大哥。

Bruce甚至不知道为什么每次自己离开，都是Dick负责。不知道什么原因就决定是他了，而且也没有人认真地质疑、反对过。

到现在这个时候，Bruce甚至很肯定，如果自己暂时离开，Damian都会是更好的家长人选，只不过Damian很可能会放任自由，看着他的哥哥们在早餐时间睡眠不足地脸朝下栽倒在自己早饭里，淹死在自己的口水中。

"你这么说就太过分了，小红。我可是百分之百纯天然。"

"纯天然地钝？"

"如果你是锐角，那我就是钝角。"

"我的外貌同你 **所有方面** 的糟糕品味无任何关联，大红。难道除了挑剔我的身材大小外你就没有其他的事情好做？比方说诗意盎然地沉思你那男性生殖崇拜具现化的头盔耀眼的光芒？"

"我可以诗意盎然地沉思你 **注意** 到我男性生殖崇拜具现化的头盔。"

"你凝望着它呆滞出神时，我很难不注意到它。你是不是为了掩饰什么而过度补偿，还是你的自我形象的确如此厚颜无耻？"

"难道你们 **两个** 没有报告要写吗？"Bruce插嘴打断他们，转过身狠狠瞪了两个人一眼。Dick和Cassandra甚至在Tim和Jason面前吃着三明治看热闹，两个人都因此不高兴地瞥他。那眼神跟他打断他们的阅读时光时一模一样。

Jason和Tim依然紧紧地盯着对方，不肯第一个把视线移开。

Bruce等了一会儿--

"还是说你们整晚都打算这么深情地凝望彼此的眼睛？"


	6. Chapter 6

"我以前从来都没发现你这么像坏脾气的猫--看看你这张小脸。 **哦我的天啊** 。别动，我得把这表情拍下来。我一定得拍下来。传到VINE或者其他视频网站上去。"

Bruce此刻脑袋里只有 **什么** 和 **这是谁** 还有 **什么是VINE** ？以及 **那是电话吗** ？ **还是照相机** ？ **看起来那么小、那么薄** 。 **等等** \--【注1】

"你是谁？"

Bruce狠狠瞪着那个陌生人，但是对方似乎一点儿也没表现出不安，Bruce不知道应该觉得这个人不同凡响，还是应该 **为此** 自我怀疑一番。他的眼神是不是还不够杀死人？

"在你捡回家的蓝眼睛、黑头发的小鸟中我是你最喜欢的那一只。在你凄惨、暴躁，狗血得适合改编电影电视的一生中，我是你唯一的光芒。反正我个人坚持这个版本的解释。"那个人突然哼唱起来。"我就是你的阳光，你唯一的阳光。当犯罪减少时，是我使你快乐。我是你一半的灰发，我是你肉中的骨刺，我还是 **'BruceWayne喝咖啡'** 长期占据微博热门标签的幕后推手。好吧--其实是我和小红。小红就是那样一个鬼头鬼脑的小混蛋。"【注2】

这个人说的话Bruce实际上连 **一半** 都听不懂--除了，也许，呃，在未来他可能会是个gay？他其实不能完全确定，但他还是觉得自己很可能不是？但性向不是固定的，而且Bruce也真的从来没有认真考虑过--

"哦上帝，你现在的那个表情。 **我生来就是为了让你露出那样一副表情** 。我刚刚--人生只活一次。听着，YOLO，我圆满了。"那个人伸出手，戳了戳Bruce的鼻子。"嘟。哦 **老天** 啊，我竟然 **嘟** 了蝙蝠侠。草，我真是爱死这个年纪的你了。老兄--如果Dickie在这里--"【注3】

"什么？你还没回答我--YOLO？"

"人生只活--好吧，你知道吗， **剧透警告** 。投资苹果。买下苹果。 **暗中控制整个苹果** 。跳过第三本《哈利·波特》，别看。去调查住在你隔壁家的那个臭小子。 **留心睡了你的人，你永远不知道九个月后等着你的是什么后果** 。还有我想做什么就做什么，Thor。"【注4】

那个人突然 **全身发光** 然后就消失了，Bruce满脑子都是-- **你在说哪种苹果** ？

许多年之后，Jason和Dick大喊着 **YOLO** 从WE大楼顶上后空翻跳下去--那一刻Bruce **差一点** 惊恐地 **尖叫** 出来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】VINE，国外的短视频网站，已被Twitter收购。分享视频的时长仅为6秒，适合社交媒体分享。有许多搞笑短视频。  
> 【注2】I'm your sunshine, your only sunshine. I make you happy when crime is low. 捏《You are My Sunshine》。  
> 【注3】YOLO，You only live once的首字母缩写。人生只活一次。  
> 【注4】I do what I want Thor 名台词。出自漫画和演员推特。


	7. Chapter 7

“你在骗人。”Damian说。Jason挑起眉毛。

“我为什么要对这个 **说谎** ？”

“因为你就是 **你** ，因为你是——你是个 **混蛋** 。”Damian抱起手臂，说。“所有人都这么说。”

Jason微笑起来。Damian眯起眼睛。

“没错，对此我没有任何异议。但我到底为什么要对这个说谎？你看，就算我对你撒谎，但说这种谎能让我得到什么好处？”

“我不知道。”Damian皱着眉头说。“但我肯定我会发现的。如果Drake和Grayson都能发现你的骗术，那么我也能。”

Jason翻了个白眼——“小子。我是个混蛋。我会揍你，我会踹你。你现在犯的蠢，五年之后我都还会旧事重提，拿出来无情地嘲笑你。我会在你的朋友、在你未来的男朋友或女朋友面前让你出糗。我会在你青春期之后、在你终于迎来人生 **必然** 经历的尴尬阶段时不停嘲笑你，真心享受你备受煎熬的每一微秒。我会拉着你恶作剧，把你扯进脏水里让你这辈子都洗不清干系。如果B问起上述恶作剧，我还会把你卖了。但是我不会——让我重复一遍以示强调，我不会对你 **说谎** 。”

Damian怀疑地挑起眉毛。

Jason举起双手：“我以童子军的荣誉发誓。”

“ **Gotham城里才没有童子军** 。”Damian说。“而且 **骗子** 都会这么说。”

“我认为我们都知道，如果有人骗你，那么十有八九是小红。”

“你和Drake是 **这个家里** 最好的两个骗子。”

“我真荣幸。”

“我刚才不是在夸奖你。”Damian看着他。“你真的 **确定** 你没骗我？”

“我没骗你，上帝，相信我一回，成不成？”

Damian皱起眉头。“那么……亲Grayson脸颊就能让他闭嘴？你刚才是这么告诉我的。”

“没错。他会立刻闭嘴，比你对着他的脸揍下去效果还好。”Jason说。“去吧，尝试一下。看看会是什么结果。”

Damian不安地动了一下。Jason叉腰提胯。

“听着，小子。我跟那个白痴认识时间比你长，我很了解他，懂不懂？除了B和Alfred，要说还有谁对付那个话匣子先生的经验最丰富，那就是我。我很了解我的分寸。”

“好吧。”Damian回答。“如果弄巧成拙了，你就等着我来收拾你吧。”


	8. Chapter 8

"Jason给了我一个仙人掌，我不知道这是什么意思。"Dick说。Tim哼了一声。"这不好笑。我担心我的个人福祉好吗。而且我不知道我是应该谢谢他，还是应该告发他。"

Tim挑起眉毛。

"别忙着嘲笑我。要是 **你** 收到Jason送的仙人掌，你也会怀疑的。"

"Jason就不会 **送** 我仙人掌，因为他知道我对于任何活着的生物都是灾难。"

"好吧，换种说法，如果Jason送给你一盆气生植物，你也会怀疑的。"

"我曾经养死过 **塑料盆栽** ，Dick。"

Dick眉间一阵抽搐。

"如果你是我，你也会怀疑的。"

"啊，但这一观点毫无意义，因为如果我处在你的情况下，我就会直接问清楚Jason到底在做什么。而 **你** 是不会问的。"Tim微笑着说。"所以您的上述假设全无实际意义。"

Dick等着他，站起来，拿起那盆仙人掌，走出房间--"Cass， **我需要你，因为这家里每个人都是疯子** 。"

Tim转过身，把脑袋从窗户探出去--"你打算让Dick一直疑神疑鬼下去把他自己逼疯吗？"

Jason仰起头，一口烟喷到Tim脸上。

"我也许是，也许不是。把这该死的窗户关上，要是 **Alfred闻到我抽烟** 怎么办？"


	9. Chapter 9

有时候--他们这一行的其他人评论他的孩子们多么 **有效率** ，多么 **乖巧** ，多么 **专业** ，多么 **聪明** 的时候--

Bruce总会在内心里大笑。歇斯底里地笑。极尽威胁地笑。

因为一方面--随时欢迎他们来带走他的孩子们，亲自发现真相。

而另一方面--就算他的孩子中有哪个愿意同 **其他** 任何人永久性地进行合作。Bruce不确定自己会如释重负、会嫉妒，还是会为那个人的理智和自由意志担忧。因为实际上，Dick和Tim已经把一半的超级英雄玩弄于股掌之间，Cassandra正在攻占另外一半，而Jason总是有办法在甚至不用靠近别人的前提下，就能让人们按照他的意愿行动。至于Damian。好吧，Bruce此刻非常感激上天，Damian还没有……长大，他还未掌握他所有的资源，目前还没有。

问题是--

在公共场合，在他们知道任何非蝙蝠家族的人 **看着** 他们或 **听着** 他们的时候--

他们 **表现良好** 。他们非常专业。他们异常严肃。他们务实高效，他们彬彬有礼。他们如同斯多葛学派的信徒一般坚忍自制。

一旦他们知道周围没有人注意到他们的时候--

他们立刻爆发，争吵、打赌、竞争，糟糕的双关语，恐怖的搭讪词，不妥当的笑话。Bruce不知道他们是从什么时候开始不再把他放在眼里，不再觉得应该在他面前表现良好，给他留下好印象。他不知道什么时候蝙蝠侠再也没有了威胁的力度，不能恐吓他的孩子们表现乖顺。他只知道，每过一天，他都觉得自己越来越像是曾经在电视上看到过的那种绝望的、愤怒的父亲。

那还是在他依然能够安安静静地 **看电视** 的时候，在他的任何一个孩子不会跑过来征用上述电视的时候。Bruce发誓，他所有的孩子都内置了感应雷达，他们知道他什么时候看电视，什么时候对着电脑却没用来工作，什么时候坐下来看本书，或者任何其他放松方式。因为 **他们就会来找他** 。他们一个一个凑过来，最后所有人都挤到一个房间里，拌嘴吵架，简单来说每个人都想占上风。

身边只有一两个孩子的话还没有那么糟糕。而且老天知道他其实有多高兴，他的孩子们大部分时候都能同住在同一屋檐下，并且相处融洽--

但是， **他的孩子们是对人性的考验** \--

尤其是他们 **齐心合作** 对付共同的敌人，也就是 **他** 的时候。

Tim对Clark羞涩一笑，Bruce知道等会儿他就会听到"你的孩子真乖巧，Tim真是个好孩子啊Bruce。我都不知道你怎么能这么幸运"的话，或者类似于上述词句的变体。

而正好五分钟之后，Bruce就会发现Tim在他的办公室里，霸占了他的办公桌，偷走了他的咖啡，用着他的电脑，套着他的毛衣。Dick可能就睡在那间办公室的沙发上，Damian可能在角落里搭起自己的要塞，躲在后面读书或者画画。

Cassandra可能会盘腿坐在咖啡桌上冥想，除非她没有强迫Jason帮她涂指甲油。


	10. Chapter 10

Bruce不得不时常自省。如果他的五个孩子中有任何一人觉察到了他的弱点，他们就会对准弱点突然袭击，压榨所有能够利用的价值。他知道，他对此很有经验。

他的孩子们，在无聊的时候，在世界和平、对人类未来充满希望的时候，能够并且将会 **感觉到他开始放松** 。然后他们就会竭尽所能地折磨他，让他恢复咬牙切齿、头痛欲裂、疑神疑鬼的偏执症状态。

就像现在。

Damian现在--他的追踪器显示，他在一家男性脱衣舞俱乐部。Bruce非常确定--考虑到现在是星期四早晨，Damian应该在学校。

Jason在维多利亚的秘密商店。

Cassandra在Gotham小学。

Dick在WE。但这不可能是真的，因为 **Bruce** 就在WE。如果Dick的确身在这栋大楼的任何一个角落，他就会 **知道** 。

而Tim的追踪器显示在大宅。Tim的追踪器信号显示，在过去一个小时内他在房子里徘徊，像尾巴一样跟着Alfred。走过厨房、图书室、几间不同的起居室，然后又回到厨房--接着在大约十五分钟之前，Tim的追踪器信号停在了大宅东翼二楼，就停在走廊正中，他来来回回转了三次，最后停止不动了。

Bruce打电话给Dick--没错，他的电脑上没有出现提示信息，告诉他在WE大楼内定位到Dick的手机。

"嘿，B。"Dick说。"什么事？"他的背景音里传来沉重的鼓点声。Bruce开始怀疑到底是谁和谁交换了，因为他本来是敢打赌在脱衣舞俱乐部的是Jason，而不是Dick。

"你在做什么？"

"确认Jason那边一个探子送来的情报。那么，什么事，B？"

"我告诉过你们多少次，不要交换你们的追踪器？Jason在哪里？"

"维多利亚的秘密。"

" **真的** ？"

"Cass派他去跑腿给她买东西，而她自己在WE大楼屋顶上冥想。我觉得她一定是贿赂了Jason。"

Bruce克制自己的冲动。不要把脑袋从窗户伸出去， **往上看** 。

"我告诉过你们多少次，不要再把Tim的追踪器放在Titus身上？"

Dick一会儿没说话--

"我们没把Tim的追踪器放在Titus身上。"

"Dick，Tim的追踪器显示他在房子里没头没脑地转了一个小时，然后过去二十分钟都停在走廊中央一动不动。"

" **Bruce** 。那是 **Tim** 好吗。那是他 **休假** 好吗。他就是这么 **休假** 的好吗。他就像一只小仓鼠，如果他没有像是跑死亡马拉松似的工作，他就不知道自己到底应该干什么。"

没错。虽然很可悲，但Dick说的的确是事实。

"我还敢跟你打赌，他一定是停在了东翼的走廊里。一侧全是高挑窗户整个下午都能沐浴在阳光里的那条走廊，是不是？他可以躺下来，几个小时都完全不用动弹，而且能一直晒到太阳。"

Bruce捏了捏自己的鼻梁。

"我恐怕还是得检查一下。"

"好吧，反正他一整天都会呆在那里。你有充足的时间可以面对现实，接受吧，我们家排行老三的那个小红就是个渴睡症患者。"


	11. Chapter 11

"你这样不合法。"Tim说。同时在计算他们到底触犯了多少公共安全条例。"Jason。Bruce对你说 **去检查那些爆炸品** 的时候，我觉得他指的是做化学分析。不是实际演示这些爆炸品的威力。"

"没说清楚是他的错。"Jason耸耸肩。Tim盯着眼前曾经是一处空置的建筑工地和一辆测试汽车、现在还在微微冒烟的断壁残垣发呆。"明明这种方式更有乐趣。况且又不是说现在你没办法分析数据了。"

"Jason，你完全没抓住重点。"Tim抗议说。Jason用力扯了扯他的斗篷。"不许再扯了，你简直 **没长大** 。"

Jason举起手里的遥控器。

"你看，鸟宝宝，我还有--我想想，还有七个炸弹和七辆测试汽车，周围都没有人。你想不想跟我一起把这些玩意儿都炸飞？"

Tim眨眨眼。Jason也对着他眨眨眼。

"你就打算这么补偿之前约会放我鸽子？"Tim问出口的时候，他就知道自己会得到什么回答。Tim叹了口气，跳到Jason站着的屋顶上，拿过遥控器。"我希望你明白，如果我们因此惹上麻烦，我会全怪在你身上。我会非常非常严厉地责备你，保证你的肉体能够 **体会** 到我的愤怒。"

Jason把Tim拉到自己身边， **哈哈大笑** 。

（这是他们 **最好的** 一次约会。不过Tim不会说出来的。）


	12. Chapter 12

“从一到十来表明程度，”Tim蜷在Jason旁边的座位上，说。“你反对用闪粉轰炸Dick的所有物品这个计划的程度如何？”

Jason正在看书，他抬起头——

“他的所有物品？”

Tim严肃地点头。“所有物品。用闪粉轰炸他的车、他的衣柜、他的床、他的卧室、他的储物柜。还有他的公寓、他的头盔、他的 **一切** 。”

Jason挑起眉毛：“我应该知道他做了什么，或者没做什么吗？”

Tim也挑起眉毛——“你是说你还 **不知道** ？”

“我应该知道吗，小红？有什么事情我应该知道吗？”

“鉴于所述事项关系到你我二人，我的回答是你应该知道。”Tim拿出手机，滑动翻找了一会儿然后递给他。

Jason接过手机。愣住了。然后继续愣住了。

“他妈的这是什么。”

“这是早间新闻。几乎美国国内每个州的早间新闻。”Tim像鸟儿一样栖在椅子边缘，手指张开撑在自己膝盖上，就像一座迷你滴水兽。“接下来也将出现在所有的八卦小报和八卦节目上。非常有可能。”

“我了个大草。”

“是，我知道。我也是这么想的。”

“他妈的 **草** 。”

“没错。”

“草。”

“表达非常精准，是的。”

“ **草** ？”

“你到底干不干？”

“我他妈的当然——干。绝对要干。我们要用闪粉轰炸得他屁滚尿流。还有强力胶。用上亿吨强力胶。我甚至都——他到底从哪里弄到的这些照片？”

“我不知道。”Tim眯起眼睛说。“我甚至都不知道我们那个年纪的时候有拍过穿平民服饰的照片。”

“那个混蛋——他甚至拍到了我穿着 **私立学校校服** 的照片。”

“你上过私学？”

“没上多长时间。草——呃，我看起来真像个小白痴。”

“你看起来非常整洁精干，Jason。”Tim眯着眼睛回答。“你刚才想用来形容自己的词是 **整洁精干** 。”

“而你看起来——擦。你看起来像钓鱼执法用的恋童癖诱饵。”

“娃娃脸，Jason。你想用的那个词是 **娃娃脸** 。”

“我他妈的需要维护自己的形象好吗。”

“你甚至都还没看到下面的评论。”

Jason从鼻腔里喷出一口气——他转头看向Tim，脸上是那副只用在犯罪巷街头的冷酷、坚决的表情——

“发出屠杀的号令，让战争的猛犬四出蹂躏。”【注1】

Tim拿回自己的手机，点点头——

“我们将清算他的罪行。”【注2】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】Cry havoc and let slip the hounds of war 捏莎士比亚的《裘力斯•凯撒》第三幕第一场。" _Cry_ ' _Havoc!', and let slip the dogs of war_ "。这里使用的是朱生豪译本。  
> 【注2】"There will be a reckoning."从heartslogos发表这篇的时间及她观看的电视剧来推定，这一句出自《汉尼拔Hannibal》第二季预告台词。


	13. Chapter 13

“哟，你是不是弄丢了什么？”Dick皱着眉头看表，他怀疑自己还在梦乡中——

“Jason？什么事？现在才——五点？早上五点？”

“恭喜，你都会看时间了。但是你能否告诉我，你是不是弄丢了什么？我提醒你一下，小小的？黑头发蓝眼睛，可能太聪明又太天真，能给他自己惹来麻烦的那种？特别特别可爱，出于某些原因像只小鸭子印随似的黏着人？”

Dick眨眨眼。

“哈？”

“Tim。Tim Drake。现在有一个迷你版的Tim Drake跟着我，我不知道为什么。快点跟上进度，Dick。”

“ **什么** ？”Dick从床上跳起来，踢开扭成一团的毯子，慌忙地找裤子——“等等，我马上就到——”

“你甚至都不知道我们在哪——”

“你竟然以为Babs追踪不到你，真可爱——”

“什么，等等，Babs在追踪我——”

“Jason，为什么Tim跟你在一起？”

“Dick，我五秒钟之前刚刚就在问你这个。考虑到你对迷你Tim跟踪狂有点儿经验。”电话那头停顿了一会儿。“你想要什么？听着，小子。给我。乖乖坐下，什么都不许碰。就——什么？你他——个小子在跟我开玩笑吗——别那样看着我。真的假的？呃。Dick，快滚过来。如果他继续用那双傻乎乎的牛牛眼看我，我真不知道我还能不能维护自己的名声和形象。”

“牛牛眼？”

“就像狗狗眼，但没有那么 **我就要哭了，请你爱我** 。你来了就知道了。还有，给他带件衣服。他差不多可以在我的衣服里游泳了。”


	14. Chapter 14

Jason——不是他的哥哥Jason，不是Tim习惯的那个Jason，而是 **小** Jason， **罗宾** Jason——两只手臂抱住Tim的手臂然后 **用力往怀里拉** 。“哦老兄，刚才那真是太酷了！你是怎么做到的？你能教我吗？ **Dick** 能做到吗？喔哈。你甚至都没有B那么壮的体格，但是你把那个人整个打飞了！我能做到吗？你觉得我能学会吗？ **你一定得教我** 。”

Tim **低下头** ——这简直像幻觉，长得比别人高可能就是这种感觉——看着自己的前任罗宾，对上帝和其他所有的神祈祷他头罩里的录像设备没有损坏。如果坏了的话，没人会相信他真的经历了这些。

“好吧，既然你说我 **一定得教** ，那我只好照办。”Tim回答。然后Jason快乐地大笑起来，他脸上挂着Tim习惯的那种得意洋洋的笑容——

“那么——你说了在你来的那个时间，我们是兄弟？”Jason问，歪着脑袋，整个人不安分地前后摇晃。“那是怎么样？我没法想象自己做哥哥的样子。我是个好哥哥吗？”Jason皱起鼻子。“我不像 **Dick** ，是吗？”

Tim不得不露出一点苦笑——“你就是 **你** 。Jason。”

“这是什么意思。”

“意思是，”Tim享受着揉乱Jason头发的体验。 **啊，多么美好的调换** 。“你是独一无二的体验。而且， **你** 觉得是谁教会 **我** 刚才那个动作？”


	15. Chapter 15

“他究竟被下了什么药？”Jason仰着脖子往天花板上看，问道。上方传来模糊的 **嘶声** ，Jason急忙躲开，才没被纸团砸中。“我想问，除了他之前灌下去的不知道什么东西，还有什么。”

“呃。你看，问题差不多就在这里。”Dick回答。他正在想法设法也爬到天花板上去。“我不太确定。”

“你是蝙蝠侠，你应该 **什么** 都知道。”Jason说。躲开另一个纸团。“那我们到底 **知道** 什么？”

“我们知道他差不多两天没睡了。”Dick回答。“知道他像上发条一样往肚子里灌能量饮料和药片。知道他手里正在处理三个案子，正在准备两场报告，同时正在破解谜语人最新的密码。他还在研制抗毒液气体的配方。”

“然后在上述情况外，他还意外地摄入了——什么？超级精力提升药剂？而且这一切发生的时候 **你** 在哪儿呢？”

“我当时忙着管束 **黑蝙蝠** 。”Dick爆发了。Jason抖了抖。Dick没理他，回头继续往天花板上看。“来吧，小弟弟，快从上面下来。你在上面肯定不舒服。”

“你对一个能在运行中的计算机矩阵后面打盹的人说这个？”

“我刚好知道Tim觉得计算机运行的声音很催眠。”Dick抱怨说。“而且他觉得计算机的震动和狭小的环境感觉像拥抱。”

“我对他的许多、很多、 **众多** 令人不安的心理问题不打算做任何评价。”Jason面无表情地说。“不过糟糕，我此刻 **正在** 发表意见。”

“现在可不是什么好时机。”

“再提醒我一次，为什么我们不能干脆给他一枪麻醉针？”

“Tim已经培养出耐药性了。”

Jason捏了捏自己的鼻梁。Dick做了个鬼脸。

“这不是Bruce想出来的最好的点子，我承认。”

上方传来轻微的响声，Tim在移动，Jason依然不清楚他到底是怎么能躲在上面的。

“我不明白，如果你只是否决我的所有建议，那么你为什么要叫我来帮忙。”Jason承认说。

“我叫你来帮忙是因为，让我们承认了吧，等我终于把他从上面弄下来之后，你是唯一一个能让他呆在一个地方不乱动的人。”

“首先你得把他从上面弄下来。”

“要么药性慢慢代谢然后他摔下来，要么他慢慢睡着然后他摔下来。不管是哪种方式——他总会 **下来** 的。”

“你有没有想过他可能不会摔下来？”

他们不约而同地转头去看他们 **认为** Tim藏着的那块天花板附近。

“我们可能不得不把他从上面打下来。”

“我去拿海绵枪。”


	16. Chapter 16

他的联盟任务已经进行整整 **两天** 了。此次任务中他没中枪、没被绑架、没被俘、没被轻视或者以其他任何方式被侮辱。简直算得上奇迹。

由于预料之外的太阳射线干扰，信号强度削弱，三个小时后通讯中断了。

Bruce本以为过程中家里不会发生任何事——所以当他重新回到通讯范围内，连接Gotham的通讯器开始对他尖叫发出警报，他不由得恐慌起来。

然后他意识到那声音不是真的 **警报** ，至少不是危机情况警报。只是私人警报。

Clark一脸 **我很懂** 的表情看他，Diana看起来还有点儿慈爱，他心里想的是他们大概才不用对 **他们自己** 的门徒这么头痛呢。然后他想起来，尽管他们也有自己的门徒，但他们可不是上述门徒的父母。那些孩子另有他人担当父母的重任。

他们真幸运。

Bruce做好了十二万分的心理准备，然后打开第一条，这一条发送来的时候他才刚刚离开一个小时。

“父亲，Todd现在非常惹人讨厌，他不停地一边说话一边打引号手势，我不知道他是为什么。Grayson和Cain也开始学他，我认为这是某种笑话。至少现在Drake此刻如我一般烦扰，这是我当前唯一的慰藉。”

然后——

“Jason不停地在我的报告上写诗，我觉得我的秘书已经怀疑我此刻心碎如纸，满腔都是无法排解的忧伤，随时可能从窗口跳下去。让他停下来。”

然后——

“Dick在我的头盔上沾满了碎钻。他用了一种特别的胶水，紫色他妈的一点儿都不衬我，B。让他别他妈的来烦我。我不想给他当该死的火焰鸟。”

蝙蝠侠没有捏住自己的鼻梁，无论Bruce有多想做这个动作。毕竟蝙蝠侠需要保持形象。

“那小鬼是自找的。”Bruce完全没必要问 **什么** 因为——

“Drake硬给我套上燕尾服然后把我丢到一群疯子中间。”

Bruce一共收到了一百多条警报。考虑到这些信息分别来自他的五个孩子，也就是说每个孩子至少对他抱怨了二十次。当然，事实不完全如此。Cass的大部分消息都只有简短的一句话就抱怨完毕。Tim和Damian的消息都是列表。不过至少他们都好心地给列表里的项目划分了优先次序，并且也把一些Cass的消息附加进来。

Jason和Dick要么是抱怨别人，要么就是为自己的行为强词夺理，同时把过错推给别人。

这种时候很难想起他的五个孩子中，有四个孩子现在已经是上大学或者大学毕业的年纪，已经是可以进入社会工作的时候。这种时候更难想起他的五个孩子中，有一个是警官，一个替他管理着一家数十亿资产的集团公司以及多个慈善组织和政治团体。还有一个应该是地下黑帮老大。

“出了什么事吗，蝙蝠侠？”Clark说，就好像他没有从回到通讯范围起就一直在Bruce背后打转，越过他的肩头偷看他的邮件似的。

“我在考虑军校。”Bruce回答。


	17. Chapter 17

“你才 **十岁** 。”

“多么准确的观察，没错。”

“你才 **十岁** 。”

“你打算整晚都重复这一句话吗？可以把我的手机还给我了吗？”

“你才十岁，你怎么已经成为Tumblr名人了？ **你根本就不应该上Tumblr** 。”

Damian脸色变臭了——“首先，我不是，所谓的 **Tumblr名人** 。其次，除了Gordon，没有人真的会看完使用条款好吗。”

“你有五千多个粉丝。你才 **十岁** 我甚至都——”

“你可以把手机还给我了吗？”Damian试图去抢，但Stephanie把手机举高——

“不。我想知道你是怎么变得这么有名的？因为你是个Wayne吗？你的粉丝都是刷小黄图的僵尸粉吗？”

“ **什么** 图？”

Stephanie快速地翻看他的帖子——没有什么特别不同寻常的。所有的内容都非常 **Damian** 。然后——

“哦我的 **老天** 啊。”

“什么？”

Stephanie盯着他看了一会，然后又盯着手机：“这是现实生活，还是只是一场幻梦？”【注】

“你是在引用 **皇后乐队** 吗？”

“老实说我有点惊讶，你竟然会知道皇后乐队。”

“你到底 **认识** Grayson吗？”

“说得也是。但是—— **Damian** 。”Stephanie盯着手机。“我宣布我从现在开始关注这个汤了，哦我的 **老天** 啊。”

“什么？不。离我的汤远点——”

“不，Damian。你这完全是自找的。”Stephanie掏出自己的手机开始关注他。“所有这些你家里每个人的照片，他们半睡半醒的照片，他们衣衫半解的照片，你开始发这些照片的那一秒，你就应该想到这一刻。”

Stephanie咯咯笑着，提醒自己记得发短信给Kara，问问她知不知道这件事。

“我甚至都没给帖子打标签。”Damian小声说——

“哦， **Damian** 。”Stephanie梦幻般叹了口气。她看到一幅照片立刻保存下来，Tim的脸贴在Jason的光裸的肩膀上，两个人都非常危险得往左倾——“那些注定成为Tumblr热门的帖子根本无需打标签，就会如同病毒一般扩散出去。总有一天，你会后悔自己创建了这个汤，但是在那一刻到来之前，请继续向我们提供这些养眼美图，不要停。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注】”Is this the real life, or is this just fantasy.” 出自Queen皇后乐队的《Bohemian Rhapsody（波希米亚狂想曲）》


	18. Chapter 18

"替代品把我一只眼睛打成了熊猫眼。"

"大红把我从楼顶上推了下去。"

在蝙蝠侠面罩后面，Bruce闭上眼睛，开始考虑自己是否应该把一切烂摊子都推给Dick来处理。

"那栋楼不是很高。"Dick落在两个弟弟旁边，说。"而且说实话，他知道下面有东西能接住你，就算你没来得及发射爪钩枪也不会摔太惨。"

" **大红把我从楼顶上推了下去** ，"Tim重复道。"而夜翼在一边笑。"

Dick回答："但是你落地的时候表情特别困惑，就像是一只小鹿在它短短的鹿生中第一次摔倒一样--"

Tim和Dick就"将义警比作森林动物幼崽是否为可以接受的类比"这个论题开始吵嘴。Jason打断他们说："而且--我只是为了证明我的观点。你看，按理来说我就不应该能偷袭成功把他从楼顶上推下去， **如果不是因为他正在发烧、血管里灌满了药的话** 。"

"我没有。"

"你就有。"

" **没有** 。"

"就有！"

"没有！"

"就有！"

Bruce差一点儿就要对着两只大吼--你们两个已经是成年人了，表现得成熟一点。因为，严格来说，Tim只有十九岁，Jason不过刚满二十一。而且，接下来他也得对Dick和Cassandra一视同仁、同样对待，强迫他们两个表现成熟，但老天爷都知道他绝对做不到。更何况他们肯定会想法设法，以各种各样消极攻击的方式报复回来。

"大红，向小红道歉，说你不应该把他从楼顶推下去。"Bruce有种感觉，自己应该把为这种情况准备一套录音模板。只需要把Tim和Jason的名字换成其他人就可以继续利用。"Tim，回去休息。夜翼，不许再把你的弟弟比作森林动物。"

"我忍不住，他们的脸都是那么小小的，可爱的，像小獾--"

Tim气得嘘他。然后特别可爱地。打了个喷嚏。

随后的寂静中，Bruce完全能 **感觉** 到Dick和Jason纯靠意志力忍耐住，才没像看到小猫咪似的"哦~~~"出来。Dick也许是发自内心觉得可爱，但Jason绝对是在嘲笑Tim。

"红罗宾， **回家** 。"

"听话，小红，快回家--"

"大红，你陪他一起回去，保证他留在家里。"

"什么--"

"哦哦哦。这招不错，B。"

" **夜翼，你带着罗宾接管他们今晚的巡逻路线** 。"

随后再次到来的寂静中，Bruce抓紧这短暂的时光享受暂时成功带来的自豪感。然后他开始有点担心接下来会受到怎样的报复。然后他开始深切担心他们也许能说服今晚不在这里的那两只也加入报复行动。

等他回到家的时候，迎接他的也许就会是一场全面战争。

现在是离开银河系执行任务的绝佳时机。


	19. Chapter 19

有些Tim痛恨的事情，Tim选择“痛恨”这个词他是认真的，他讨厌伪装自己是个跛子。伪装只是暂时的，他正在“恢复中”而且他的“状况喜人”，复原极尽可能地迅速进行。但他依然需要支架或是拐杖，他受不了这种缓慢。

而他的兄弟们 **享受他备受煎熬的每一秒** 。

Dick抓住任何一个机会在公共场合对他呵护备至、大惊小怪，脸上挂着 **关切至深** 的表情，让Tim想对着他的脸揍下去。太夸张了，太 **Dick** 了，但Tim也知道那张好哥哥的脸后面有个混蛋，正在享受过程中的每一秒。 __

Jason和Damian要么快步走到他前面，然后一脸乐不可支地看着他努力挣扎，克制不要快步跟上；要么陪着他走得小心翼翼，慢得像电影里的慢镜头。

Cass和Bruce只是以此为借口更多地碰触他。含蓄地，不为人知地。比如说，Bruce会把手搭在他背上、肩膀上、脖子后面。Cass会和他胳膊挽着胳膊，脸颊贴在他肩膀上，一只手勾在他脖子旁边，或是贴着他的脸。

Tim现在非常纠结，他有点儿想把自己藏在泰坦塔里，把自己锁起来，一个人度过可预见的未来。他又希望Tim Drake彻底变成寄居蟹，在隐居中度过此生。肯定会破坏他们的伪装形象，但至少Tim就不用再忍受这些扯淡的折磨了。

所谓扯淡，就是Tim只能面带微笑，照单全收。

除了—— **除了** 。

Tim微微倾斜重心，他的一边支架被甩了出去，分毫不差地打中了Jason的小腿胫骨。Jason痛得往后缩，Tim转过身，睁大眼睛——

“抱歉，Jayce。我没注意。地板太滑了。”Tim向一边的塑料警告牌歪头。“都怪我太大意了。”

Jason微笑，Tim能看到那个笑容背后暗含的威胁，等会儿。

“我以后一定小心。我只是还不习惯这幅支架。我刚换了新的，地板很滑——呃。我只是—— **我真是太抱歉了** 。”Tim露出自己伪装的关切的表情。“你没事吧？”

“我没事，Tim。你没伤到我。”Jason咬牙切齿地说，挤出一个微笑。Tim一点儿也没漏掉Jason的表情，他的眼角在抽搐，接下来走过医院的一路上他都咬着牙。


	20. Chapter 20

“关于支架，我们需要想点办法。”Jason说。“出于各种理由。”

“同意。全心全意地同意。这一次我附议。”Damian帮腔道。Bruce挑起眉毛。这太少见了，这两只竟然会在某件事上达成一致，而且还是在有关Tim的事情上。

“支架怎么了？”

“首先。支架对他的脊椎什么的不好。”Jason说。这是常规策略，先指出哪些普通人们会担忧的部分。

他们不是普通人。

所以Bruce等着他继续——

“而且他妈的他一直用支架打我。”Jason说。“我甚至不能还手，因为我们在公共场合，你不能当着众人揍扁一个残疾人。”

“这就引出另外一个问题，为什么Tim要用他的支架打你。”

“因为他令人不堪忍受。”Damian说。不。好吧。Tim也许有一点只是出于好玩才这么做。只有一丁点儿。Bruce没那么天真，他才不会相信Tim **那么** 纯洁。但依然——

“我们是不是应该去问Tim，为什么他撑着支架的时候还要打你？”

因为Tim不会撒谎说他没有。Tim不会对这件事撒谎。Tim不会在自己有正当理由的时候撒谎。Tim很奇怪，但他的确对撒谎的事情有自己一套准则。

“或者。我们只需要摆脱他的支架。”

“或者，你们两个不要在公众场合招惹他，不要在他无法反抗的时候，你们心里很清楚，如果是在私下里，他会是怎样的反应。”


	21. Chapter 21

“关于支架，我们需要想点办法。”Jason说。“出于各种理由。”

“同意。全心全意地同意。这一次我附议。”Damian帮腔道。Bruce挑起眉毛。这太少见了，这两只竟然会在某件事上达成一致，而且还是在有关Tim的事情上。

“支架怎么了？”

“首先。支架对他的脊椎什么的不好。”Jason说。这是常规策略，先指出哪些普通人们会担忧的部分。

他们不是普通人。

所以Bruce等着他继续——

“而且他妈的他一直用支架打我。”Jason说。“我甚至不能还手，因为我们在公共场合，你不能当着众人揍扁一个残疾人。”

“这就引出另外一个问题，为什么Tim要用他的支架打你。”

“因为他令人不堪忍受。”Damian说。不。好吧。Tim也许有一点只是出于好玩才这么做。只有一丁点儿。Bruce没那么天真，他才不会相信Tim **那么** 纯洁。但依然——

“我们是不是应该去问Tim，为什么他撑着支架的时候还要打你？”

因为Tim不会撒谎说他没有。Tim不会对这件事撒谎。Tim不会在自己有正当理由的时候撒谎。Tim很奇怪，但他的确对撒谎的事情有自己一套准则。

“或者。我们只需要摆脱他的支架。”

“或者，你们两个不要在公众场合招惹他，不要在他无法反抗的时候，你们心里很清楚，如果是在私下里，他会是怎样的反应。”


	22. Chapter 22

“Drake一定会杀了你。到时候我绝对不会阻止他。我敢打赌，尽管别人都没能成功让你呆在六尺之下的棺材里，但他一定能做到其他人都做不到的事。”Damian说。Jason正在摇晃手里的喷漆罐。“我也许甚至会协助他，比如阻挠任何可能来救你的人。”

“你，混蛋小弟弟，有时候需要懂得享受人生。”Jason回答。“为此，我决定今天涂鸦的第一句话就是‘罗宾到此一游’。”

Damian哼了一声——“说得好像他会相信是 **我** 做的似的。告诉我，你要如何才能伪造一个比你的手小很多的手印？”

Jason停了下来，转过身——“他们告诉你了？”

“我认为你低估了我被迫研究我的前任者所花费的时间。”Damian抱起手臂，回答说。“而且祖父手里有 **很多** Drake的资料。顺便我得说，你穿金丝雀黄色看起来 **糟糕透了** 。”

“哦草。至少我没连紧身裤都没穿。太尴尬了。”Jason开始喷涂。Damian随之眼角抽搐。“而且如果不是我很清楚你们俩，我都要说你是在维护小红了。”

“尽管他很烦人，但他对机械的确很有品位。而你这是在 **亵渎** 一辆好车。”

“你完全 **可以** 阻止我。”

“我可以。但我知道，如果我此刻靠近你一步，你就会有办法把我拖下水，让 **我** 也惹上麻烦。”Damian后退半步，说。“就像 **上一次** 。”

Jason大笑起来，涂好一个罗宾标记，手法竟然相当好看。

“你学得挺快嘛。”

“你到底知不知道Grayson一直 **不停地** 用那种……相当失望的眼神 **望着** 你有多么烦人？明明他是个成年人，曾经是名警官，还是 **蝙蝠侠** 。”

“只是偶尔嘛。”

“蝙蝠侠永远都不应该看起来像那样……永远都不应该看起来像 **那样** 。”Damian皱起鼻子。Jason开始画星星和花朵。

“等Drake谋杀你的时候，我要把全部过程都录下来，你的尖叫声会成为我的来电铃声，也许这样我就再也不用去学校了。”

Jason换上一罐黑色的喷漆开始涂鸦S盾徽。

“你到底 **准备** 了多少涂料？”

“足够把他的车画成扎染风格的恐怖故事。你确定不要帮忙？”

“我是不是应该询问你他到底对你做了什么？”Damian只能抓住最后一根稻草，他只能试图说服自己Todd不会随意破坏别人的车，就因为——不过话又说回来。他人生的整个 **传奇故事** 最初最初就从撬车轮胎开始。Damian做了个鬼脸。

“他用支架打我。”Jason回答。“反反复复。每次都打在胫骨同一个位置上。 **一整天** 都没停。”

Damian没有那么蠢，他不会认为Drake会毫无理由地打人。他叹了口气，爬到霸王龙头顶。他要保证，等Drake回来暴击Todd的时候，他占据了最好的观赏位置。


	23. Chapter 23

“你一定觉得自己风趣极了。”Dick说。他栖在Jason窗外的防火梯上。“B现在都快要气中风了。”

“我知道，我都录下来了。我差点儿忘记了他的脸色竟然能涨成那种紫色。对于他那个年纪的老年人来说可不太健康。”

“Jason，我觉得这一次他真的要给你点儿教训尝尝。你的确很棒——但你还没 **那么** 棒可以躲开蝙蝠侠。”

“所以我才把鸟宝宝争取到我这边来。”

Dick倒抽一口气——“你说服了 **Tim** 帮忙？”

“那还用说。我原本只是打算换成红蝙蝠，但替代品说既然玩了就玩大的，然后他选了 **彩虹色** 。”

“ **我的天啊** ，你已经 **腐化了他** 。”

“你嫉妒了，因为我比你早一步做到了？”

“许多年来我一直竭尽全力想让他能做点儿类似于这样的事然后你做到了 **怎么做到的** ？”

“知道什么是DLC吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注】DLC是游戏词汇，为“追加下载内容”，在游戏正片发行后追加的剧情、地图、人物或装备，比如Arkham系列中的“Harley Quinn’s Revenge”，AC的“Colonial Assassin”等。 此篇为Prompt点梗，FYI，彩虹色蝙蝠是蝙蝠灯。


	24. Chapter 24

“你为什么要这么对我。”Tim盯着自己的手机低声说。“你这个虐待成性的混蛋。”

“什么？”Dick凑过去——“Jason发的？”

“当然是Jason发的。”Tim说着把照片放大。“不然我们认识的人中还有谁会做好吃的然后把照片发给别人，尤其是那些他很清楚吃不到的人？”

“那是多层蛋糕吗？”

“一共七层还有奶油糖霜。”Tim呻吟到。“啊。那个混蛋。”

他们关掉那张照片，Tim继续去看下一条短信。是Jason正在吃蛋糕的短信。

“我要杀了他。”Tim小声说。“我 **饿死了** 。那个混蛋知道我正在工作。”

Dick揉了揉Tim的头发。“要我去楼下的Moondollar给你带块三明治吗？”

“不要。因为那些三明治要了天价，可悲得完全不值得付钱而且 **不是蛋糕** 。”Tim呜咽道。“Jason你为什么要——不，他是Jason，这就是一切问题的答案。”

“他肯定会给你留一点儿的。给我们。”

“是，但与此同时他会一整天都不停地给我发蛋糕的照片，问我饿不饿，问我想不想吃。告诉我蛋糕有多好吃，告诉我每一口都像是一次高潮。问 **我是不是已经嫉妒他了** ？”

Tim停了下来开始发短信。“而， **是** ，会是我的回答。肯定的、确认的、 **该死的是** 。”


	25. Chapter 25

“你 **中枪** 了。”Jason说。而且他 **一直守在旁边** 。Tim不明白——现在的情况很不寻常。现在的情况太 **诡异** 了。Jason才不会 **围着别人打转** 。他会气势逼人地俯视你，会突然在你眼角的余光中出现又突然消失，他会在你床边生闷气，但他不会 **转来转去却不敢靠近** 。

“你是不是在我暂时失明的时候被人交换了身体？”Tim问。因为他倒下的时候不小心撞到了头，他得为自己辩护一句，那 **的确** 只是暂时情况。“你中魔法了？”

“什么？不。 **你中枪了** 。”Jason又说了一遍。如果不是Tim很了解他的话，他都要以为Jason下一秒就要 **绞扭双手** 了。“操。操。”

“我以前也中过枪。”

“我知道。”

“实际上， **你** 就曾经开枪打中过我。”

Jason脸上的表情混合着得意、愧疚、痛苦和苦恼——

“我 **知道** 。”

“我甚至可以说，从统计数据来看，有相当大百分比的人群曾经开枪击中我或 **对我** 开枪。”

“我知道。”

“这次甚至不致命。你看——我早就没有脾脏了，所以子弹什么都没打中。”

“我 **知道** ，你他妈的别再试图—— **闭上嘴睡觉** 。上帝啊。”

“不。”Tim十指交叠放在腹部。“你在焦虑。如果我血管里没有现在这么大量止疼药的话，你也会害得 **我** 焦虑起来。按照你现在发展的趋势，我都开始考虑，也许应该接受麻醉剂的人是你，不是我。”

“你就不能闭上嘴睡觉吗。”

“跟一个中了枪的人就这种说话态度吗？”

“我知道你中枪了， **这就是问题所在** ，老天啊——别让我感觉更糟糕了，我已经很不好受了——”

Tim眨眨眼，然后皱起眉头：“我才是那个中枪的人，为什么 **你** 会不好受？”

“因为你是 **在我眼皮底下** 中枪的！”Jason吼道。“我没看着你的时候你中了枪全都是我的错，因为我是个混蛋哥哥， **让我的搭档兼弟弟被人开枪击中了该死的脾脏** 。”

“我没有——”

“我知道！而且直到今天我才知道，那个时候我整个人都吓坏了， **我们把你的制服剪开枪伤露出来才看到那个大得吓人的刀疤** 。我那个时候只剩下一个念头就是——谢天谢地他已经切除了那个主要器官！ **不** ，你给我闭嘴。不许你说话——而且，话说回来，那又是什么时候发生的事？”

“如果你要我闭嘴，那你又让我怎么回答那个问题——”

Jason狠狠地瞪了他一眼。Tim明智地闭上了嘴。

“就。就让我站在这里，让我溺死我的愧疚感里。”

“所以基本来说你打算做一次Bruce。”

“是，我现在想做一次Bruce。”

Tim盯着Jason。Jason不安地动了动。

“好的。”Tim说。Jason不敢相信地眨眨眼——

“好的？”

“好的。”Tim回答他，把手伸出去递给他。“但是我睡觉的时候你要握住我的手，这样我就不会——比方说——把伤口抓开之类的。”

Jason盯着Tim伸过来的手，像是盯着一个陷阱。

Tim不耐烦地摇摇手。“你要拒绝一个刚刚中枪的人一点点小小的 **请求** 吗，这么一点儿 **安慰** 都不给吗？你这个没心没肺的混蛋。”

Jason踢了病床边的椅子一脚——握住了Tim的手。“闭上嘴睡觉。”


	26. Chapter 26

“Tim怎么了？”

Dick回答：“他刚刚结束和Babs的编程马拉松。”Tim突然动了一下，眨眨眼，然后继续放空，两眼无神地望向前方。Jason又在Tim眼前挥了挥手。

“这场编程马拉松持续了多久？”

“这么说吧，今天之前我有三天没见到他。”Dick说。“但我今天下楼的时候，就看到他在这里了，所以也许情况没有可能的那么糟糕。”

Tim眨眨眼，举起手里的咖啡杯——但是他的胳膊半路就背离了他原本的意图，没能顺利送到他脸前。Dick轻轻地帮他把咖啡杯举到嘴边。

“是啊，没错，是没可能的那么糟糕。”Jason说。“你现在是在喂他，你知道吗。他竟然能准备好咖啡，我不得不表示惊讶。”

“Tim睡着了都能煮咖啡。”Dick翻了个白眼——然后他顿了一秒。“他 **的确** 在睡着的时候煮过咖啡。”

“那视频上传YouTube一个小时内就被赞了一千次。”Jason说。“他经常这样？”

“经常得我都不那么担心了。”Dick把Tim握住咖啡杯的手指掰开。“你看，他到现在没都一头撞在墙上。而且我们最近没移动过任何家具摆设，所以很有可能他可以依靠身体的记忆一边睡一边走路。”

Tim把脑袋搭在桌上，几秒钟之后传来细微的鼾声。

Jason挑起眉毛。

“至少他在睡着 **之前** 把脑袋放下来了。”Dick表示再小的进步也是进步。

Jason在Tim脑袋边趴下来，过了一会儿：“是啊，但他忘记闭上眼睛了。”


	27. 长得高撞得痛 / Standing Tall Kind of Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason还没有习惯自己长这么高，于是各种撞额头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a translation work of [Standing Tall Kind of Hurts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1112734) by heartslogos.

~*~

作为当事人真没那么有意思。他周围的每个人都是混蛋，说真的——

“他妈的不许说。我对天发誓——我可能不会杀了你，但是——”

Jason撞着了额头，撞在车门框上。Jason瞪着眼，忍着不抬手揉额头。Tim转过脸，看着Jason——

“说什么，Jason。”

这个小混蛋竟然有 **胆子** 对他摆出那么一张天真好奇、耍宝卖乖的Tim Wayne的嘴脸。Jason知道这个小混蛋正在心里哈哈嘲笑他。Jason非常克制才没有戳他的眼睛。

Jason咬住自己的腮帮肉，发动汽车。

这些该死的车都是为 **小矮人** 量身定做的。他几乎每一次都撞到他可恶的额头又不是 **他的错** 。

“你确定可以开车吗？”Jason开出去五分钟后，Tim说。

“为什么？”

“头部受伤的时候不适合开车。”Tim满怀关切地问，话语沾满了蜜糖。

“什么头部受伤？你还脊椎受伤了呢，更不适合开车。如果我让你来开车，我得是多么糟糕的哥哥。想想看 **媒体** 会怎么报道我啊，Tim。”Jason回答，同样关心地、甜蜜地说。他飞快地瞟了一眼后座上Tim的支架，谅Tim不敢说什么。Tim继续摆弄着手机，很可能在给Dick和Cass发短信，汇报方才Jason的脑袋和坚固物体的亲密接触。

Jason可绝对没有被害妄想。

Cass给他看过他们之间的短信。说实话短信挺有意思的，如果不是有关于他，如果不是该死的尴尬极了，如果不是真的 **痛得要命** 。真他妹的 **痛** ，好吗。而且撞着额头远比直接撞在门上、墙上，或者被什么东西绊倒还尴尬，好吗。他可是 **红头罩** ，他那么屌，按理说绝对不会发生这种事。

早晚有一天，他在道上的名声都会被毁了。

Tim什么都没说。Jason可以说一直指望着Tim在这种时候保持沉默。小红取笑他的方式和其他人都不一样，而且老实说，他这时候闭嘴让Jason有时间提前想几句牙尖嘴利的话回头方便反击。

这样也有利于他提前掐灭Tim的嘲笑，因为Tim很容易被其他乱七八糟的事情分心。没错，他只是暂时走神，但Jason一向是转移Tim注意力的专家。

他熟能生巧。

他要担心的是Dick和Cass。因为Dick莫名其妙地很擅长调戏他，他的反击也照单全收。至于Cass，你根本不可能报复Cass好吗。

他本来也许还需要担心Damian，不过他很清楚Damian只是在嫉妒他，因为 **他自己** 还没到生长高峰。

Jason把车在车库停好，然后就看见Dick站在大宅门口，眼睛里 **好戏上演** 的神情闪闪发光。

Jason认真考虑要不要现在就倒车走人。

但这个时候Tim已经踉踉跄跄地往车外钻，他两眼依然紧盯着手机，怀里抱着一大堆公司文件，还得假装腿脚不便。Dick不见了。

Jason开始考虑是不是应该现在就逃窜出国，还是应该等找到正当理由。

~*~

没有人会盯着他看。呃——也不是。他们会看。只是不那样看。好吧，其实不一样。说他被害妄想吧，随便你们。

他跟一群义警住在一起。他由蝙蝠侠抚养养大。他同一屋檐下住着一只货真价实的马戏团后裔，一位忍者兼杀手小公主，一个把媒体玩弄于鼓掌之中的商业巨子、公众人物，还有一名迷你杀手小王子。

他觉得他有 **权利** 被害妄想。

只是Jason又撞到头的时候——没有一个人说一个字。Jason知道这绝对不是出于他们内心中残存的那一点善良。

他 **就是知道** 。

他还知道也不是因为Alfred或Bruce不许他们嘲笑他。Alfred觉得他这样子有点儿可爱，有点儿让老人家忍不住回想起旧日时光——Jason很多年前就恳求过Alfred不要这样了。Jason自己的骄傲什么的，在Alfred的面前都得靠边。

而Bruce不会那么做，因为这家伙遇到应该铁腕推行家法、阻止孩子们之间这种不涉及生命危险的争执时，整个人就是一只缩头的乌龟、笨死的企鹅、绊倒的长颈鹿。

所以Jason知道他们绝对不是因为礼貌，不是因为善良。一定是因为什么 **更隐秘的计划** 。

Jason倒在沙发上——他错误估算了自己的落体运动，结果脖子硌在了一边扶手上，长腿从另一边扶手上垂了下去。他无奈地望着天花板，思索如果他礼貌地求Babs，也许她能透露少许其他混蛋到底在给他设计怎样的人间地狱。

也许不会。

~*~

Jason的额头上紫了一块。他撞了多少道门框（不是在大宅里，大宅的天花板特别高挑真的没可能撞上，但是在犯罪巷这种地方建筑标准有点儿 **我了个去** ，门框有点儿 **你逗我吗** ，总而言之就是各种 **草？！** ），撞了多少个窗框、汽车门框和架子。他到现在还没撞出血才真是奇迹。结果他额头上只是有一大块青紫，哦，在脑袋后面可能也有一大块。

他开始认真考虑二十四小时戴着红头罩的头盔。

（Jason在想，不知道Bruce长高的时候有没有遇到这种烦心事。Dick呢。Alfred很可能知道，只不过问题是他 **是否** 会告诉Jason。）

而且——老实说，多少也是Jason自己的错。

他总是一边看书一边走来走去，他会忘记自己不再是曾经的小个子。他只是习惯了手里拿着本书或者其他什么东西，一边看一边走，因为 **以前从来都不会有撞门框的问题。**

Jason会一边走一边思考。在他计划的时候，他会踱步走来走去，他会低头看着地面，他会闭上眼睛，他会心思全在思考脑袋里的事情。然后Jason会忘记，从当年小短裤的时光到现在，他不小心蹿高了。一大截。

结果就是——大宅里的走廊一如当年，Jason了如指掌。他闭着眼睛都可以走来走去。他知道所有的家具都在哪里，他知道每条地毯的边缘延伸到何处，他知道门都开在哪边。

只是他总是不记得 **该死地把头低下来** 。

他们在城市中，他在窗户、在防火梯上爬进爬出的时候——呃。草。

你也许会以为撞了一两次之后Jason总该记住了吧。疼痛条件反射训练什么的。

可惜他的脑袋比一般人的都硬，很难钻进去。这不仅仅是比喻。

Jason瞪着镜子里的倒影，瞪着额头上那一块瘀伤。

“太扯淡了。”

他有点儿希望当年Alfred没有行之有效地帮他改掉驼背的毛病。

（肩膀挺直、抬起下巴，小少爷。脚下没什么好看的。）

~*~

他的兄弟姐妹们都很安静。 **太安静了** 。

Jason在想，如果他没有确凿证据Bruce会相信他吗。他是不是不得不违反家里的隐私政策，做些调查。

结果他没必要自己调查，因为。

鸭子们。

~*~

Jason回到自己的地盘的时候，差不多已经是靠着本能和身体记忆前行了。今晚的巡逻很漫长——而且很艰难——他觉得这个时间回大宅结果在路上骑着摩托车睡着了不是什么好主意。在犯罪巷那勉强称之为建筑的安全隐患组成的迷宫中摸爬滚打一番，回他自己的地方反而更容易一些。

他抵达安全屋的时候已经彻底困翻了。他行尸走肉一般地爬上防火梯，眼前的一切都模糊一团，他的眼睛就快闭上了——

然后什么东西撞在他脸上。

Jason眨眨眼——他现在清醒了，并且困惑得一塌糊涂，因为方才把他从困倦的迷雾中扯回现实的肯定不是窗框。

他往后退了几步，眨眨眼。他花了几秒钟才彻底搞清楚怎么回事。

是只橡皮鸭子。拴在绳子上。挂在窗框上晃晃悠悠。就在他面前。就在他差点儿撞在窗框上的不远处。如果不是因为他及时地往后退的话。

Jason盯着鸭子。鸭子也盯着他。

他还是不太明白刚才发生了什么，他只知道自己撞上了一只拴在绳子上的鸭子。Jason抓住那只鸭子，扯了下来，然后爬进窗户里。

他的额头什么都没撞到。

Jason不确定这是不是好事。

~*~

**到处都是** 。橡皮鸭子。狗狗的咬咬玩具。会叫的玩具。无处不在。在他妈的每一道他曾（考虑）用于入口或出口的窗户上——无论他是否曾经撞过那扇窗框。在每一道低矮的门框上，在每一个架子的底部， **甚至在蝙蝠飞机和蝙蝠直升飞机里** 。

他非常确定，之所以没出现在车里，是因为玩具会干扰驾驶。

一部分玩具， **一部分** 甚至还装备了动态传感器和某种……滑动系统，于是无论Jason身处于架子、门、窗、入口的任何相对位置，它们就会移动到上述障碍的相应位置，并且 **停住不动** 。

老实说Jason尝试过绕过它们，结果它们全 **跟着他** 。

还有很多玩具装备了滑轮系统，能够按照需要改变高度，这样平时就看不到。

如果不是Jason快要被烦死了，他都要叹为观止了。

一方面——他额头上那块紫终于有机会慢慢消退，变成了黄绿色。

另一方面—— **他的骄傲可从没挨过这么结实的一拳头。**

谁都没说什么，但他 **就能感觉到** 。他们为了自己的 **成就** 正在 **洋洋得意** 。

Jason几乎确定Tim和Damian通过合作设计那些小鸭子背后的机械设置增进了兄弟情谊。Dick很可能全程录像，作为幸福的回忆留存，而Cass呢。好吧，Cass一直在问他喜不喜欢鸭子，问他要不要换成其他毛绒玩具，刚好最近有清仓销售，问他喜不喜欢芜菁夫的玩偶，还是说他希望换成豆腐玩偶。

他一开始想全扯掉，结果第二天他就放弃了，因为他拿下来一个，换上去的就会比原来那个 **糟糕百倍** 。

比如说——他工作台下有一只普通的橡皮鸭子，每次他蹲下来钻到桌子下面检查电线的时候，那鸭子就会垂下来。他给扯掉了。

结果换成了一只戴着单片眼镜、顶着高礼帽、穿着马甲的愤怒的鸭子。

他扯掉了防火梯上挂着的那只鸭子。

结果换成了老天都不忍直视的……好吧，Jason不太确定到底是什么，总之那东西有点儿吓人，他甚至都不想知道他们是从哪儿弄来的。

但是没错。

Jason再也没撞过额头。他每次钻进车里的时候，似乎总有人在附近把他的脑袋按下去，让他不会撞在车门框上。Jason几乎每次都觉得自己是被逮捕了，只是几乎，因为Dick会顺手揉一揉他的头发，Cass会挠一挠他的脖子，Bruce的动作仿佛他是只小猫咪。Tim没捞到什么机会按他的头，因为他们往往会忙着交涉方向盘的归属权。而Damian不这么做。句号。到此为止。不过Jason敢打赌Damian只是等着自己也长得足够高。

Jason一直等着其他人说点什么。只不过——大部分情况下——他的兄弟姐妹们似乎看见他撞上各种各样拴在绳子上的玩具就很满足，无需口头评论锦上添花。这是多少年来第一次。

Jason终于试图跟Alfred谈谈这件事。重音在 **试图** 上。

还没等他开口，Alfred就成功让他闭了嘴。Alfred问候了他额头上的淤痕。

Jason不得不回答我很好正在恢复，Alfred脸上的肌肉几乎一丝都没动，就对他露出那么一副 **很好** 的表情。Jason在那一瞬间就明白了，所有的鸭子和绒毛玩具都会保持不动，至少会持续到Jason不再需要提醒为止。

他不确定自己对此作何感想，是坦然接受，还是自尊心深深受伤。

但至少他不用二十四小时戴着红头罩的头盔了。


	28. Chapter 28

“你们有没有好奇过，如果我们不是Bruce的孩子，生活会是怎么样？”Cass问。Jason举着咖啡杯 **那么** 看了她一眼。

“我会是半个文盲，干重体力活，只吃得起一块钱一个的墨西哥卷饼，快速拨号的联系人是假释官，人生目标就是别被卷入贩毒团伙。”Jason说完继续喝咖啡。Cass对他点点头，然后看向Dick。

“你是假设我们的亲生父母没有死，还是说父母死了，我们得自己养活自己？”他问道，心不在焉地用叉子叉起炒蛋。“因为我们的父母健在与否，故事可能有各种不同的发展。”

“假设他们去世了。”

“那么我就会进入寄养流程，可能再也没人知道我的下落，我最终——很可能——会被所有人遗忘，独自支撑凄惨的生活，最大的梦想就是能一路搭便车回Zitka。”Dick回答。“或者，我勉强度过了整个寄养流程，最后变成一个中年男人，每天朝九晚五地坐办公室，和妻子及两个孩子挤在一间灰蒙蒙的陋室里，即将迎来中年危机的考验。”

“如果他们都在呢？”

“那么我会一如既往在马戏团帐篷里飞翔，我会遇到困难，我会学习会成长，最终成为飞翔的格雷森的明星。”Dick说。他打了个哈欠，侧身偷走了Tim的烤面包。不是什么不可能完成的任务，因为Tim又睡着了。他之所以现在还坐在桌子边没倒下去，完全是因为一边坐着Dick一边坐着Jason，两个人夹着他。“不管怎么样，我都感觉有点儿忧伤。”

“为什么？”Cass皱着鼻子问。

“因为那样我就不会遇到你们了。”Dick回答。他的语气一派平和宁静，显得十分安心，但那主要是因为他也还没怎么睡醒。反而让Cass感觉好得多。半睡半醒的Dick不那么会骗人，也不那么会短时间内编造故事。他的回答更反射他内心的想法——她是想说。他的回答更真诚。

（所以她总是在他们睡眼朦胧的时候问这种问题。尽管他们不怎么喜欢这样。）

“假正经，老好人，Dick。”Jason说。“你答应过我要平分Tim的早餐。把他的香肠给我。”

Tim嘟囔了一句什么，听起来非常像是“带刺的兔子”，然后脑袋歪到一边，搭在Jason的肩膀上，开始流口水。

Dick翻了个白眼，把Jason要的香肠递给他——“干嘛问这个，小妹？”

“我只是好奇。”Cass说，她也趁此机会戳了戳Tim的烤面包。“在想我们都会在哪里。我们都会做什么。我们是否会相遇。命运是否注定，我们的人生轨迹是否会相交。”

Dick哼了一声：“这样。我们都注定要成为一家人，我比较喜欢这么想。但我不知道，小妹。我不知道。”

“无论假设如何，现实就是这样。”Jason耸了耸肩。“比方说——我当初可没 **选择** 要做Tim专属的晨间枕头，让他在我肩膀上蹭口水，但你看现在。人生就是这样。就仿佛等会儿他醒了我会逗他，骗他说他睡着的时候说了特别丢人的梦话。”

“别逼他太狠。”Dick说。“我是想说，如果他看起来想打你一顿的时候，趁着你还有机会，抓紧时间收手逃跑。”

“生存必备金玉良言。”Cass说。“你们觉得我们的生活会更好吗，如果我们不是——”Cass对着整间厨房挥挥手。“如果我们不在这里？”

“我可能不会变成一只活僵尸，如果你是想说这个的话。”Jason说。“我们的确很有可能不会带着那么多伤疤，断过那么多骨头，对那么多种奇怪的化学药品和毒气有免疫力。”

“但与此同时，我们就不会认识彼此，对吧。”Dick接着他继续说。“而且能够说你就是教会蝙蝠侠 **DILF** 这个词是什么意思的人，这可是项殊荣。”【注】

“能够说你知道蝙蝠侠在哪睡觉，并且他睡觉的时候不穿斗篷穿丝绸睡衣，也是殊荣。”Jason嘲笑道。“还有，你还会知道某位 **黑夜恐怖传说** 会梦游说梦话。”

正说到这里，Tim突然手脚挥动，低声说了一句“不要是魔法”，接着又睡着了。

“就像是看着一只小狗一边睡觉一边往前跑。”Jason说。“不管怎么说，我更希望在这里做个僵尸，而不是生活在别处……没有你们。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注】DILF=Dad I’d Like to Fuck 类似『极品大叔』。  
> Hearts的其他作品中有设定，Bruce Wayne是Gotham评选的最佳熟男DILF TOP1，丢掉了钻石单身汉的头衔（因为他有孩子，因为Tim Wayne抢走了最佳单身汉）。  
> 黑夜恐怖传说legendary terror of the night罗宾的称号。


	29. Chapter 29

“你不能养它。”Bruce说，停下来，然后又说道：“你也不能对其宣称所有权，然后把它藏到其他动物收养所，或者训练它在城市里到处跟着你。”

“你都让Damian养狗了。”Tim觉得有必要提醒他。“而且是你说我需要培养更多兴趣爱好。”

“收养流浪动物不是爱好。这些——这些动物有一半都是野生动物，你不能驯化它们，Tim。”

“Jason也是一只野生动物。而Alfred成功训练他做马卡龙了。”Tim再次提醒他。

“滚边好吗，我是犯罪团伙的老大，没人能管束我！”Jason在厨房里大喊。Jason竟然有勇气在房子里大喊这种字眼，唯一的解释就是Alfred不在家，老管家和Damian、Dick一起出门采购了。

“你想养的是鹿。”Bruce甚至都不知道Tim在新泽西这种地方是打哪儿捡到鹿的。“你想养的是 **一群** 鹿。”

“它们很棒啊。”Tim说。“而且凛冬将至。我们的后院那么巨大。它们只是需要有个安全的地方过冬，不然跑到公路上被车撞死怎么办。它们很酷的，我保证它们不会吃掉任何不应该吃的东西。”

“你还想养一只浣熊。”Bruce已经知道这场战役他几乎已经战败，但他总得画出一条底线。“然后你还想养一整箱负鼠。”

“它们的手都小小的，很可爱。”Tim说着举起那只浣熊。“就像是小婴儿的手。”

“Tim，不行。”Bruce盯着那只浣熊。浣熊对他龇牙，然后团起来蜷在Tim怀里。“你会染上疾病。或者跳蚤。想想看Alfred会怎么说。”

“我会给它们洗澡，给它们吃药，一切都安排好。”Tim眼神发亮，透露出某些危险的信号。“我可以合成出疫苗。然后等到春天到了，我们把它们放归自然之后，它们也会一直得到保护。”

“喷水池边有一群乌鸦。你窗户外的树上有猫。Tim，现在状况已经失去控制了。你已经失去控制了。你不能对见到的每一只野生动物 **施魔法** ，让它们爱上你，跟着你回家。”所以Oliver才总是会问Tim什么时候才会被官方认证为第一位迪士尼王子。所以Clark才总是让他帮忙给Tim带话，告诉他各种各样不知打哪儿来的野生动物的情况（“Bruce——你能不能帮我告诉Tim，我们的草原犬鼠一切都好？”“嘿，能不能告诉Tim，我们救下的那只白头雕已经有巢了？等什么时候方便我可以带他去看看。”）。

“别说傻话了，Bruce。”Jason叫道。“Tim才没有对它们 **施魔法** 。它们只是发觉了他那颗柔软的小心灵，然后像秃鹫一般猛扑下来。”

“研究表明乌鸦能够知道什么人是好人，什么人是坏人。”Tim说。“如果它们能够发现我——它们的同类——是只好小鸟，那我也没办法。”

Bruce捏了捏鼻梁。

“Tim。 **不行** 。我很确定地并且不容争辩地告诉你， **不行** 。如果你想照顾它们，在你自己的房子里，随便你。但我这里不是野生动物收容所。”

“我们有一整个蝙蝠洞的蝙蝠，而你现在反对我养几只负鼠和乌鸦？”

“我对蝙蝠没办法。我反对你养浣熊、负鼠、乌鸦、鹿群、流浪猫、大鼠、小鼠以及那只逃逸的短吻鳄，是的，我知道你把它藏在池塘里。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	30. Chapter 30

“你看看这篇够不够蠢。”Damian爬上Tim的床，把几张笔记本纸放在他膝头。

Tim眨眨眼——“为什么？”

“我不得不把报告写蠢一点，不然我的教师会认为我作弊了。你看看这篇够不够拿到A，同时也蠢得不会引起怀疑？”Damian问。

“你什么来问我？”

“因为Grayson又不是全A生，他才不知道呢。Todd脆弱的心脏不能承受我必须装傻这种现实，而且他很有可能会重写我的报告。Cain从来没上过美国的学校。至于父亲，他一点用都没有。”Damian说。“你一直身处于学校系统中，并且对假装并没有实际那么聪明这项任务拥有丰富经验。”

“好吧。首先，大部分十岁小学生写的报告不会包含参考文献这一项。”

“但我不写参考文献就是在剽窃了。”

“让我换种说法——大部分十岁小学生写的报告不需要外部资料来源。”Tim说。“你的报告应该基于老师讲课和课本里的内容。”

“如果只引用我的教师的话，我怎么能够写出一份论证充分合理的论文？”Damian皱起眉头，说。“他说的话里一般都是胡言乱语，毫无道理地只是在强调美国的良好形象。”

“在这个问题上你只能睁着眼睛说瞎话。”Tim承认说。“我们真的需要让Bruce认真考虑启动专供少年义警的私立教育计划。”

“你应该推动这个计划。你是我们未来的形象。大概是这么说的吧，我只看了广告。”Damian耸耸肩，说。“好吧，所以不能有参考文献。还有其他的问题吗？”

“不要使用那么多数据，不要使用霸权、平等主义这样的词，不要揭露美国实际并无正常运作的民主制度的现实。大部分人不喜欢被十岁小孩指出他们实际毫无权力。”


	31. Chapter 31

 

 

“今年是哪一年了，我睡了多长时间，口袋妖怪完结了吗，还是说依然持续中？”Jason哑着嗓子问，眯着眼抵挡刺眼的荧光灯——

“你这个混蛋，我不允许你在我面前死掉。”Tim靠在他床边，回答。他皱着眉头，眉心间皱起一道皱纹，看起来并没有比平时更加缺乏睡眠。Jason估计自己失去意识不可能有太长时间。“你昏迷了接近十六个小时。”

“至少没睡一整年是吧？”

“你心脏都停跳了。Bruce甚至宣布你临床死亡。”Tim继续说，眉心中的那道皱纹越来越深。

“呃，复活节快乐？”Jason想抬手做个花哨的手势，不过此刻他连脑袋都转动不了，并且暂时还没搞清楚上下左右。而且——对于一个刚刚昏迷不醒十六个小时的人来说，他莫名其妙地累得要命。还饿得要命。

“我恨你。”Tim说，然后他趴下来，额头抵在Jason胸口。Jason估计他额头抵在自己胸口。Jason现在没力气抬头确认。“你要把我逼疯了。”

“疯了其实没有别人讲得那么坏。”Jason闭上眼睛。“这一次说‘ **对不起** ’足够吗？还是说这一次光是一句对不起不够？”

“我觉得Bruce那个时候都要 **哭了** 。”

“天啊。”

“Alfred整个人脸色都发灰了，我一般只在腐烂的尸体上见过那种脸色。”

“你这也太夸张了——”

“我晕厥了几秒钟。不过是Dick说的，我不确定他是不是在骗我。”

Jason感觉有点儿不好受。“草。”

“所以下一次你决定鲁莽犯蠢的时候，想一想。”Tim说。“还有，我得提醒你，前几次死亡夺走我珍惜的人，我几乎克隆了他们，用拉撒路池的池水复活了他们，还跨越时间的维度追踪其中一个人并且把他拖回现在这个时间线。我要说，我不怎么擅长接受损失。”

Jason嘴角一抽，他摸索半天，终于把手搭在Tim脑袋后面。“好吧。我也得提醒你，上一次我死了之后，我自己从坟墓里爬了回来，明白吗？”


	32. Chapter 32

“嗨。”Jason说，Tim难以置信地看着他——“那么，一起吃午饭？”

“你是怎么到这儿来的？”

“我们有飞机，还有传送装置。”Jason挑起眉毛。“你干嘛这么吃惊？”

“你使用联盟的传送装置传送到新西兰来，还带着一辆摩托车，为了邀请我吃午饭？”Tim眨眨眼。“你身上有当地的货币吗？”

“没有。不过我有带Alfred认证的野餐来。”Jason回答，挑起大拇指点了点他的摩托车。“所以你这是要拒绝吗？”

“抱歉，我的大脑需要一丁点时间才能接受你动用联盟资源一路跑到新西兰来就为了给我送午饭。”Tim回答。“然后，好的。我答应你的邀请。你以为我是疯了吗？没人可以拒绝Alfred认证的午餐好吗。”

 


	33. Chapter 33

 

 

 

“太不可理喻了。我能捣毁犯罪组织，我能破解数年前的悬案，我能粉碎肮脏的阴谋，我能找回销毁的证据，哪怕曾被焚烧、酸蚀或隐藏起来，我也能挖掘蛛丝马迹——那么我也应该能找到那个该死的遥控器。”Jason愤怒地说，趴在地上往沙发底下看，寻找那个可恶的小东西。

“你完全可以站起来走过去按电视上的按钮。”Cass说。

“如果我还得挪过去按按钮，他妹的还要遥控器干嘛？我们订阅了超过五百个频道，我才不要站在电视前不停地按按钮切频道。”Jason说。“太胡扯了。我们所有东西都有规定存放的位置，每个盒子、钩子、抽屉和柜子上都贴着标签说明该放什么，这栋房子里差不多每间房间里都能找到隐藏起来的武器，而我却连一个该死的电视机遥控器都找不到。”

“听起来像是Tim的睡眠地点。”

“那不一样。”Jason说。“Tim专门挑你最想不到他会睡觉的地方来睡觉。但电视机遥控器就应该在电视机所在的房间里。”

“也许我们应该在上面安一个追踪器。”Cass说——

“这个方案完全基于假设，也就是假设我们能找到那个玩意，还能让它一直保持在视线范围内，让我们能趁机把追踪器装进去。”Jason说，双手叉腰环视房间。“我现在感觉这就是一项训练。内容是找到遥控器。我是唯一一个遇到这种问题的人吗？”

“也许吧。我就只用电视机上的按钮。”Cass耸耸肩。“Tim会放弃换台，自暴自弃地看西班牙语的肥皂剧和特百惠的广告。”

“啊，这下我明白为什么Tim的厨房里全是特百惠的东西了。”Jason小声说，叹了口气，活动了一下肩膀——“我了个大草。”Jason抬头盯着天花板——“ **为什么遥控器会被粘在天花板上。** ”

“难道更重要的问题不是应该怎么把它弄下来吗？”Cass一起盯着高挑的天花板问。Jason骂了一声——

“我敢跟你打赌，这一定是Dick干的。帮我个忙，看着这东西。我去找架梯子来。”

“它又不会长腿跑掉，Jay。”

“我们在说的可是电视遥控器——你永远不能掉以轻心。”

 

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

 

 

 

“通常而言，我不会在这种地方遇到你这样的人。”Jason说。“我本来也很确定，我不应该在这种地方遇见你。”

“别告诉Bruce就行，他肯定会生气的。”Tim回答，他活动了一会儿下巴，然后转头往脏水槽里吐了一口血。“我已经收到很多来自他的尴尬又强硬的关心了。”

“是啊，我肯定不会乐意告诉他，你在哥谭市的地下搏击俱乐部卫冕成功，他肯定会变本加厉。”Jason回答说，用肩膀把Tim挤到旁边，从他手里接过医疗包。“我真不知道你是傻了、疯了还是脑损伤了，也许三者皆有吧。”

“我的对手叫我职业生涯终结者，也许这个称号能帮你一窥究竟。”Tim回答，噗通坐在一只摇摇晃晃只剩三条腿的高脚凳上，然后差点从那破烂上摔下去。Jason嘴角一抽。“而且，我来搏击俱乐部有什么奇怪的？”

“怎么说，首先，你的那张脸可能投保的价值抵得上半个哥谭市。我自然会认为你没有那么蠢，除了夜巡之外还会自己找事威胁到你的脸皮。”Jason说。“不过，我的确能理解照着那张脸反复揍下去的需要。”

Tim微笑起来，露出嘴里未尽的血色，看起来很疼。

“其次，我也没想到你会是这么诉诸没有意义的暴力行为的人。”

“我的对手是哥谭市最好的街头霸王们。这就像是在训练，只不过在这里，人们希望我使出浑身解数，无需手下留情。”Tim回答。“另外我无聊了，Dick又总是不停地烦我，念叨我需要培养个爱好。”

“我很确定他所说的爱好指的是收集邮票，或者修复古董车这样的。”Jason说，不过他也承认，在Dick敦促 **他** 培养自己的爱好的时候，他开始计算他一个晚上能折断多少人的关节，同时逃脱责备。他的最高纪录是六个膝盖、三个手肘还有五个手腕。“而不是搏击俱乐部。”

“你怎么知道？也许他有暗示呢，你看，他又不能直接对我 **说** 去地下搏击俱乐部打拳吧。”Tim挑起眉毛。Jason故意多用了几分力气，把消毒药棉按在他伤口上，但他连睫毛都没眨一下。“拜托，Jayce。我打得很好。我也不妨给自己找点乐子，是吧？”

“我真是一点儿都不明白为什么所有人都觉得是我带坏了 **你。** ”Jason叹了口气。“ **我** 带坏你。”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注】翻译这篇动力来自很久之前看过的一篇Batman: Arkham City主创访谈，其中提到Tim Drake的角色塑造，提到主创脑内Tim是会偷偷在空闲时间跑去哥谭市的地下拳场打黑拳，以此作为自己训练和释放压力的方式。因为时间久远，暂时未能找到当时的访谈，如有记忆误差请谅解。


	35. 爸爸是英雄 / My Dad is a Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇实际属于heartslogos的另一个系列《Fluffy Cavities》的《[Crazy People](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1420762/chapters/2985499)》，这是个普通人的AU系列，上班族Bruce Wayne养孩子们的故事，其中Bruce和Selina是恋人，Jason和Tim是幼驯染（雾。译员没有翻译这个系列的打算，但这一篇非常希望能拿出来分享。

 

 

 

五个孩子惊恐地睁大眼睛，看着队长撞上冰盖。

Cassandra以足以推翻一个国家的激动情绪狠狠按下暂停键。“嗷。”她替所有人说道。Dick整个人上下颠倒地躺在沙发上，但他还是努力转过手，拍了拍她的膝盖。

Jason躺在沙发一边，两条长腿搭在扶手上，垂在一侧。Tim躺在他身上，两个人都睁着大眼睛，无声地一遍又一遍默念队长最后的台词。Damian在地板上，紧紧地抱着Titus，像是抱着救生缆。

“同感。”他说，嗓子眼里仿佛突然堵了一大块肿块。“嗷。我想事先声明，在此之前我就认为Carter很像Selina。”

“那是不是说爸爸就是美国队长了？”

“呃……不得不承认，从布鲁克林来的不起眼的小孩，其实挺像从哥谭市来的不起眼的小孩。”Jason说，胳膊肘支起上半身，转头看着Damian。“但我觉得Kent先生更像是美国队长。你看，他才是童子军那一型的。”

“我觉得爸爸会更像Tony Stark。”Tim躺在Jason身上说。“而Alfred就是他的Jarvis。”

“这倒没错。但那样的话我们会是谁？Tony可没有孩子。我不想做机械手Dummy。”

Tim皱起鼻子说：“有道理。”

“而且Selina不像小辣椒。”Dick说。“爸爸可以是Coulson。”

Damian咋舌说：“父亲应该是Fury。”

Cass哼了一声。

因为，说真的，爸爸可以当任何一个复仇者。他年轻的时候学习过武术，又很聪明，他非常善于机械，同时还很会和人打交道——她歪过脑袋：

“如果爸爸真的是超级英雄，你们觉得他会是谁？”

“那我们就是他的小助手了？”Jason说，Tim差点儿从沙发上滚下去，他忙把他拉回来。

“那样就太酷了！”Dick笑着说。

“我敢打赌，你一定会给自己取个特别傻的外号，像是 **夜翼** 之类的。”所有人都笑起来。

然后Dick轻声说：“我觉得我会叫自己 **罗宾** 。”

所有人听见都沉默了下来因为——好吧。因为。

Tim咬了一会儿嘴唇，说：“不管怎么说，爸爸不会是美国队长。”

“我还是觉得他是Fury。”

Cass从沙发上滑了下去，和Damian并排坐在一起：“爸爸是Coulson。”

“如果爸爸是女生，他可以是黑寡妇。”

“但他不是女生。他是 **爸爸** 。”

一瞬间五个孩子都突然迫不及待想去问——

Dick飞快地爬起身，大步冲上楼梯，跑去爸爸的书房，剩下的孩子跌跌撞撞地跟在他后面。

 

~*~

 

“ **爸爸、爸爸、爸爸、爸爸、爸爸、爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸爸！** ”

Bruce正在工作，给支票簿做结算。他听见孩子们这么大喊一点儿都不惊讶。到了人生的这个阶段，他都已经习惯了。一开始他还会担心是不是出了什么事情——现在他学乖了。他很习惯了，事实上他觉得自己最近听见的 **爸爸爸爸爸爸** 不够多，快欠费了。Bruce正要开始担心，说真的。

Dick用力推开门，猛然刹住车，但冲劲过猛在地板上打滑，接着Jason撞上了他，两个人都绊倒在地。Bruce抬头看着所有的孩子们——包括家里的狗狗——在地板上摔成一堆长手长脚。他从电脑前移开，两只胳膊肘搭在书桌上，等着孩子们闹腾完。

他们所有人同时开始说话——

“爸爸请告诉我你没因为美国队长硬起来因为你是钢铁侠——”

“爸爸如果你真的是政府机构的顶尖特工你肯定会告诉我们的对吧？”

“父亲，您是俄国人训练的秘密雇佣兵吗？”

“爸爸——”

“爸——”

“父亲——”

“安静。”Bruce有接近十年的时光可以慢慢磨练这个语气。他这么说话总是很有效。五个孩子立刻安静下来，但他们都瞪着大眼睛抬头看着他。他爱自己的孩子们，他真的很爱。“从头开始说。还有，从地板上爬起来。”

Titus扑通躺倒，等着谁来摸他的肚子。Cass接着爬起来，伸手把Damian拉起来。然后他们一起把Tim从Jason和Dick纠缠成一团的手脚中拯救出来。最大的两个很快自己爬起来。

Bruce看向Tim，等待他的解释，因为。他是Tim。

“是这样，我们刚才在看《美国队长》——”

“我们有《美国队长》？”

“Dick出门买了碟。总而言之，我们刚才在看，Cass可以从里面学会新的名言警句——顺便一说她学到了。”

“他把我弄哭了。”Cass大声说。Bruce私下里很同意，脑内把“他”换成了“我的人生”。Tim点点头。

“然后我们看到了结尾部分，其中队长撞进冰里。”Bruce突然想象出五个孩子一起大哭的场景，如果算上狗狗的话就是六个。“然后我们想你其实也可能是个超级英雄。”

“你们知道我不是。”尽管孩子们会有这样的想法，他觉得挺好玩。“你们怎么突然冒出这个念头。”

“呃。一开始是因为Damian说Peggy让他想起Selina。”

“然后我们觉得你不像队长，因为Kent先生更像那种类型。”

“所以我们觉得你可以是Tony Stark。”

“但是那样的话我们只能是傻乎乎的机械手，而且Selina一点儿也不像小辣椒。”

“所以我们又觉得你可以是Coulson。”

“或者Fury。”

“我们都很好奇，因为。你是你。”

“如果你是的话。”

“秘密特工那种。”

“因为你完全能做得到，爸爸。”

“我很荣幸。但不，我不是。你们都知道我的工作就是普通的案头工作，朝七晚五。所以，不，我没有秘密地在政府机构工作，就算我真的是秘密特工，你们真的觉得我会告诉你们，让你们陷入那种危险之中吗？”

听完之后所有孩子都似乎蔫了。

“我很抱歉让你们都失望了。”尽管他 **真的** 觉得很开心。“我希望你们都不要陷入阴谋论的狂热之中。”

“我们不会的。”

“没关系，爸爸。就算你不是超级英雄，你也依然是我们的英雄。”Bruce不由得挑起眉毛。但突然之间他被所有六个孩子（包括狗狗）抱住了。“爱你，爸爸。”

“我爱你，父亲。”

“爱你，老爸。”

“我爱你，爸爸。”

“爱你，爸爸。”

Titus汪了一声。

Bruce尴尬地试图拍拍每个孩子的后背。“我也爱你们，但抓紧时间在椅子坏掉前放开我吧。”所有人都弹开。他心里洋溢着些许热乎乎的、轻飘飘的感觉，不，他确定不是胃疼。但他不会告诉孩子们的。“我希望我无愧于这个称呼。”

Dick站着也不老实，前前后后摇晃着说：“爸爸，你永远都不会让我们失望的。”

Jason哼了一声，说：“没错，老爸。你就是我们的Coulson。失望什么的是不可能的。”

Tim两手背在背后，微笑着说：“你比Coulson更棒，你是我们的爸爸。”

Cass嗯了一声。“你总在我们身边，总是陪着小家伙。”

Damian翻了个白眼，赶在狗狗在扑上去之前抓住他的项圈。“您是我们的父亲。所以您不可能让我们失望。”

Bruce微笑起来：“快回去看电影吧。你们这些马屁精快把我融化了。到时候谁给你们买东西？”

 

~*~

 

一个星期后，Bruce在书桌上发现一张塑料ID： **Bruce Wayne，W.A.Y.N.E. 局长** 。他把ID卡塞进钱包里。

（孩子们每人都有一张，就连狗狗也有。）

 


	36. Chapter 36

“我觉得有必要提前告知你，任何违反本协议所载条款之行为都会招致相应的报复行动，时效包括但不限于违约当时。”Damian看着Tim弯腰在协议结尾处、自己的签名旁签下名字，说。

“是是，我知道，小子，这又不是我第一次圣诞礼物团购活动。”Tim翻了个白眼回答。“你签的这份合约有一半是我起草的好吗。今年都已经是第六个年头了，我还用你提醒吗。”

“只是为了排除你老年痴呆导致记忆受损的可能性。”Damian说。Tim假装生气地要拍臭小子的脑袋，被他挡住了。

“我才二十七岁。”Tim说。“如果要说谁是老头子的话，这么叫Jason去。”

“我挺喜欢我的眉毛现在的样子的，谢谢。”Damian说着，把协议塞进文件夹里。“那么，你想选男士组还是女士组？”

“女士。”Tim回答。“不过我愿意帮你分担一部分男士。我们就每人不超过二十五美元的标准达成共识？”

Damian拿起文件夹在手里敲了敲，若有所思地哼了一声。

“定在三十吧。关于送给Pennyworth的那份，我已经有了大概方向。”

“好的，一定要选好的。”Tim说。

“我难道不是一直都只选最好的吗？”Damian不屑道。“别给他们买什么乱七八糟的东西。既然要署名，那么我不希望我的名字同去年那种东西联系起来。”

“Dick很喜欢那台爆米花机好吗。”

“我绝对不会送Dick爆米花机并且每个人都知道。你几乎搞砸了我们的秘密行动。”

Tim翻了个白眼。“你小心过头了。好吧，我现在就着手去办。一周后碰头，届时相互汇报我们的成果。有问题吗？”


	37. Chapter 37

“所以你就觉得这么做挺有道理，然后你就把所有的犀牛都放了出来。”Jason说。他手指不耐烦地敲敲敲， **第四次** 听Tim解释为什么他们花了整整一个晚上围堵犀牛然后把它们送回哥谭市动物园。

“是啊。”Tim非常冷静、非常不知悔改地回答。Jason浑身屎味儿。其实每个人都浑身屎味儿，还有土味儿、尿味儿。很恶心，Jason简直想杀了弟弟，他确定这一次Bruce就算阻止他也只是做做样子。

他们的基地选址在一处深受粪便污染之害的洞穴，并不等于他们喜欢自己闻起来一股动物排泄物的味道。

“他的选择挺好的。”Dick插嘴说。不过没有人听他说话，因为所有人都知道Dick和Tim都他妹的疯了。

都怪他们在 **加利福尼亚** 和超能力者以及外星人们厮混了太长时间。

他们都被带坏了。

所以Bruce才会尽量限制他们与外界的接触。

“结果还不错嘛。”Tim继续说。“虽然我很抱歉你被一只犀牛宝宝追着到处跑，差点儿被它从桥上掀下去。”

那不是一只犀牛宝宝，那是一只犀牛宝宝和它妈妈。

“Tim，你知不知道别人都以为我头上这缕白毛是早衰的迹象，并且他们都认为你是罪魁祸首。”Jason指着自己的额头说。这缕头发之前才终于开始出现蔓延减缓的趋势，结果。

“难道不是吗？”Tim歪着脑袋眨眨眼，活脱脱一只猫头鹰的样子。

“行了，我受够了。”Jason从桌子边站起来说。“我放弃。随便你吧。你们这群疯子想做什么就做什么。”


	38. Chapter 38

Kon和Cassie把Tim大头朝下拎起来，仔细地查看他靴子的鞋跟。Tim一脸和平时一样不怎么困惑也不怎么窘迫的神情。

“可是这根本没有道理啊。”Bart反对说，蹲下身让Tim看着自己。“鞋跟里没有足够的空间。而强度足以支撑你的体重并且转移到冰面上的材料不可能像那样子压缩然后消失。Tim——Tim，你不能就这样违背物理定律。”

“就可行性而言我能。”Tim回答。“你们为什么把我倒吊起来？这个房间里还有三个人的靴子配备可伸缩冰刀好吗。”

“我才不要把蝙蝠侠倒吊起来呢。”Kon说。

“就算蝙蝠侠斗篷之下其实是Dick也不行。”Cassie补充道。

Tim叹了口气：“还有罗宾呢。”

三个人集体用鼻子对Tim表示鄙视。

“但是说真的，冰刀？你们要为任何条件做好准备，我明白，但是——冰刀？”

“可伸缩冰刀。”Tim强调说。“对付急冻人的时候很有用。对了，Bart，我可以给你也准备一套，方便你以后对付冷冻队长。”

“不用了，谢谢，我现在的就很好。”Bart揶揄地看了一眼自己的脚。“我相信破坏宇宙定律必遭报应，宇宙定律只对哥谭人网开一面。我不认为自己能够幸免。”

“我们可以继续打击犯罪了吗？”Damian打断他们说。“如果可以的话，把我的前任放下来继续干活。这边早点结束，我就能早点回去完成我的工作。”

“这就是工作啊。”Bart提醒他说。

“他说的是他自己的研究项目。”Dick插话解释道。“Damian在研发一种防渗漏的迷你保温瓶，这样我们长时间巡逻的时候就能把热饮挂在腰带上了。”

 


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 152

“宝宝。”

“傻瓜。”

“蜜糖。”

“牛仔。”

“美人。”

“帅哥。”

“小甜心。”

“亲爱哒。真的要玩的话我可以陪你 **一直** 玩下去，可这没意义啊。”Tim叹了口气。“我们怎么又开始接龙了？”

“因为反正也没其他事情好做？”Jason回答说。Tim克制住自己，没指出他们总有案子要解决。“而且我很好奇。”

“好奇我们到底能想出多少昵称折磨别人？”

“我就想看看我们到底能想出多么尴尬的昵称。谁知道呢，也许下次你就需要在公众场合搞得某人下不来台。顺便一提，我说的某人是特指Damian。因为这是身为哥哥应该做的。”

Tim叹了口气，仰头靠在沙发后背上。Jason大大咧咧地躺在旁边。Tim闭上眼睛。

“花朵儿。”

Jason用膝盖碰了碰他的膝盖，他隔着眼皮都能感觉到Jason的笑容穿透过来。

“宝贝儿。”

“小熊宝宝。”

“大洋娃娃。”

画风很不对好吗， **红头罩** ，身高六尺二寸，连骨头带肌肉重达二百一十磅，直觉锐利历经杀手考验，却仰头大笑，充满柔情蜜意地吐出“ **大洋娃娃** ”这么个称呼，仿佛这就是最极致的侮辱。

Tim挑开一边眼皮，转过头瞄了一眼Jason。Jason挑起眉头回望着他。Tim板起脸，摆出最严肃、最冷酷、最不苟言笑的表情，张开嘴——

“ **亲亲小淘气** 。”


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 152

“另一种选择就是寄宿学校了。”Damian说，微微有些泄气。

“没有另外的选择，也没有人要被送去寄宿学校。”Dick抓住Damian的肩膀说。“我们每个人都被他这么威胁过，但他从来没有当真过。他太心软了。而且寄宿制军事学校对于我们也太简单了。”

“我们没有人真的上过寄宿学校。”Jason说。“他那是虚张声势，只是为了让他感觉自己至少努力管束过了，让他自己心安而已。”

“我上过寄宿学校，其实没有那么糟糕。”Tim说。“只是要注意确保你选择了正确的室友而已。”

其他三个人侧目，面无表情地看着他。Damian眯起眼睛，然后若有所思地哼了一声——

“感觉就像是长期的卧底训练——”

“没错。”

Dick对准两只的脑后勺给了一人一下。“寄宿学校不等于进行深度潜伏、操纵其他人。只是 **上学** 。”

“你怎么知道？你又没去过。但是Drake去过，眼下他是我唯一的情报来源，我愿意相信他。”

“谁都不会被送去寄宿学校。”Jason说。“ **就算** 你要去，也不能成为你操纵别人的理由。”

Tim和Damian面色阴沉地交换了一个眼神。“我等会儿去找你。”Damian说，然后就被Dick牵走了。

“好的，我会准备好学习卡片。”Tim小声回答，而他被Jason推往另一个方向。

“我敢发誓，你绝对是我们几个中影响最坏的家伙。”Jason低声说。

“生存技巧，Jayce。我只不过是传授 **生存技巧** 。”

 


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 153

“我告诉过你，他崇拜你。”Dick在电话那一头说，而Jason——草。接下来这句话无论用什么语言陈述，都无法给他保留分毫的尊严。他现在竟然藏在衣柜里，为了躲开一只十岁大的Tim Drake。“我这么告诉你了，但是你不相信。很显然你没有明白Tim崇拜他心目中的英雄可以到何种程度。”

“我真怀疑你到底认不认识那个家伙，他明明冷冰冰得像石头。”

“是啊，时间和教训就会让一个人变成那样。好吧——现在你见到证据了。对了，为什么你的声音听起来那么奇怪？”

“我藏在衣柜里，躲开一个活脱脱从《闪灵》里蹦出来的大眼睛、不说话的小孩子。担心下一秒我的浴室镜子上就凭空出现倒写的‘谋杀’二字。他安静得太吓人了。我甚至听不到他的呼吸声。”【注】

“他很可能还在震惊着，因为你竟然出现在他面前。”Dick说。“拜托，他只不过是个小孩子。快点出去和他玩。这样就够了。”

“是，对于普通小孩这样就够了。但我面对的是Tim Drake。我曾经几乎杀了他，大概有十几次。”

“你还跟他约会一个月了。”

“三个星期。而且我们还没真正约会过。”Jason咬牙切齿地说。偷偷从柜门留出的缝隙往外看。上一次他查看情况的时候，Tim还不在这个房间里——但是现在他看见Tim脸朝下蜷成一团窝在沙发上。“哦糟糕。”

他发现Tim小小的身躯在一抽、一抽地起伏，就仿佛他在哭。糟糕，要是他哭起来了——

“你把他弄哭了，是不是？”

Jason挂断电话离开衣柜，他走到沙发前低头看着这个十岁的小家伙。他想等Tim发现自己——然后他想起来现在Tim才十岁，尽管他安静得吓人，但他实际上没有接受过那些训练。所以Jason小心翼翼地弯下腰，指尖碰了碰Tim的头脑勺。他感觉到这孩子被他吓了一跳。

“嘿。”Jason说。和别人家的孩子相处没问题，他们是陌生人，你不认识，也不会深入了解。但这是一个你认识，你要合作、要一起生活的人，要和变小了的他相处，那就完全不是那么简单了。“你还好吗？”

Tim的小肩膀绷紧了。Jason能听得出这孩子想把眼泪收回去，不过老实说这是不可能完成的任务。Tim哭起来从来都不是默默流泪不出声的类型，而且一旦他开始哭，他会一直哭到满脸通红，抽噎得快把自己憋死。他哭起来总是乱七八糟的，这个习惯这么多年完全没变。

“我以为你走掉了。”Tim埋在沙发垫子里打了个嗝。“我吓坏了。”

“没有，我在呢。”Jason拍着Tim的后背，说。“我就在这儿呢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注】Shining，库布里克的电影《闪灵》。故事中出现灵异事件包括，在走廊上突然出现的、不说话的少女，儿子在房门上写下REDRUM、实际是倒写的MURDER（谋杀）。


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 153

对面楼的防火楼梯已经锈蚀得摇摇欲坠，上面攀附着一个少年。Jason探出身体，朝他伸出手去，却只换来警惕的目光。

“别闹。那边很危险。我保证不会伤害你。你待的那个地方更像是死亡陷阱，到我这边来危险要小很多。”

Jason对着男孩勾勾手指、弹弹舌头。少年像变脸一般，警惕、困惑，最后义愤填膺。

“我不是猫。”

“但你炸毛的样子很像嘛。快点过来，还是说你打算以一场盛大的自由落体迎来最终结局？”

男孩瞪了他一眼，不过还是伸手抓住了Jason的手。Jason没想到——这孩子的手劲不小，手上还有茧子。事后想来Jason才发觉没什么好惊讶的。虽然这孩子穿着特大号的衣服，让Jason误以为他很瘦弱，但一个真的瘦弱的孩子都不可能爬到那种地方去。

Jason让男孩借自己的力爬进窗户里，然后少年立刻松开手躲开他。Jason忍住没笑。

真像猫。

“别那样。”少年抱起手臂说。

“别怎样？我可什么都没做。”

“别用看猫的眼神看我。我能感觉到。我不是猫。”

“是嘛，那你是什么？”Jason挑衅地问。那孩子的目光刷地扫过他，然后警惕地打量整个房间，Jason不由得庆幸自己之前收拾了东西——额，比如某些属于他的更值得怀疑的装备。

“Drake。”少年低声说。Jason挑起眉毛。

“所以你是龙。”

“那是我的名字。我叫Tim Drake。”

Jason咧开嘴，点燃嘴里叼着的烟。他之前就是在掏出烟准备点火时，发现防火楼梯上的少年。“所以你不是龙。”

“不是。我不是。我和你一样，是人。”Drake没好气地说，翻了个白眼。Jason又挑起眉毛。没有人和Jason一样。

“那么Tim Drake在深夜十一点爬贫民窟的防火楼梯有何贵干？”Jason说。“乖小孩这个时候不应该在家和爹地、妈咪在一起吗？”

Drake恶狠狠地剜了他一眼，目光又慢慢地回到了窗户上。Jason怀疑少年已经开始后悔自己的选择了，他可能觉得还不如留在防火楼梯上碰碰运气呢。

“观察飞鸟。”Drake面无表情地说。Jason朝他的方向喷出一口烟。“寻找流浪猫。碰运气买点毒品。搭讪姑娘。搭讪帅哥。谋划刺杀行动。逃跑路线踩点。你可以挑一个喜欢的。”

“我百分之三百地要选E，小帅哥。观察飞鸟，哈。这个时间对于鸟儿来说有点儿太晚了吧。”Jason上下打量了少年一番。有意思，他脚上那双靴子看起来价值不菲，材质结实，适合攀爬以及踢人。从他行动的方式来看，他应该受过某些训练。他很习惯攀援——却不习惯被抓到。手劲很大，手上有老茧。牙尖嘴利。

有意思，真的很有意思。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注】虽然在某期不堪回首的Red Robin里，编辑部的机器翻译把Drake翻译成了“公鸭”，但这个姓的古意是四爪龙，有些资料认为这种龙没有飞翼，体型较小。


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 154

“我对你说去找份工作的时候，不是让你这样找工作。”Jason回到家说。

“薪水很高。”Tim回答。“距离很近。工作时间很方便。业务我非常熟悉。而且我喜欢那里的同事，老板更是超火辣。”

“我就是老板。”

“我知道。对了，顺便说一句，你so sexy。【注】如果我最近没对你说过这句话，那我现在补上。我希望让你感觉到自己被爱着，Jay。你感觉到我的爱了吗？”Tim转过身看了Jason一眼。“还是说你觉得被忽视了？”

Jason摇晃着手里Tim的求职信。“这不是重点，Tim。我当初说的是，你应该去找份工作，然后你就能分担一部分房租了。我可不是让你申请做我的实习生，然后让我付钱给你付房租。”

“我的资历有什么问题吗？”

“问题是你的能力超过我们的职位需求了，是我们在约会，是我们有百分之六十的可能性被性骚扰控告砸死，你还问我有什么问题？”

“除非我们被人抓到现场嘛。”

“Tim，你这是让我给你开后门。”

“别说胡话了，要是我想走后门，我早就申请做Bruce的实习生了好吗。不过我知道那些岗位的周转率有多高，老实说，真不值得。”Tim啪啪啪地换着电视节目。“那么我到底得到这份工作了没有？”

“没有，还有面试。”Jason叹了口气，脱下西装外头朝Tim脑袋的方向丢过去。“我发誓，你这家伙肯定是故意来折腾我的。”

“好吧。可如果我是无意中写了那么一封求职信，然后碰巧发给了你的公司，那不是更有问题嘛？”Tim哼了一声。“而且我过去和现在也都在帮你做实习生的工作好吗。既然如此我还不如去坐班领份薪水呢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注】原文是muy caliente，西班牙语，直译过来是very horny/hot，这里为了保持异域感改译为英语。


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 155

“我发现他的时候，他趴在一滩墨水上睡得人事不省。”Jason说。“他半张脸都是蓝色的，别人还以为我打他了呢。”

“他为什么趴在墨水上睡着了。”

“他大概在给钢笔灌墨水吧，我怎么知道——听着，这家伙快把我逼疯了。”

“你上一位作者也要把你逼疯了。最后你控告对方性骚扰。”

“那位女士的手完全没有理由贴在我的屁股上，也完全没有理由用那么大力气捏下去。重点是，我觉得你是故意把所有疯子作者都指派给我。”

“你怎么会这么觉得？”

“因为自从三年前那一次，我不小心吃掉了你放在休息室里并且没有贴名字的三明治之后，你就恨我入骨，一直都没有消气。”

“我没那么小气。”

“好吧，我不会当着你的面这么说，Babs，但你的确是这样。”

他听见电话那头传来一声冷哼。

“Tim是我们的招牌作者之一，别忘了。他只是容易犯困，像只树懒。想象一下，就把他当成一只几乎无毛的、直立行走的大型树懒，但是他拿起钢笔就仿佛惠特曼再世。只不过他写的不是对死去总统的颂歌或者半遮半掩的色情诗歌，他书写的是今日社会之机器。”【注】

Jason呻吟起来。

“Babs，拜托。他大部分时候话都说不顺溜。”

“贿赂他，用咖啡和各种不健康的垃圾食品。”Babs回答说。“然后给他十五分钟的消化时间，之后他的话匣子就打开了。”

Jason眯起眼睛，低头看了看手机，然后放回到耳朵边。“我感觉除了保证他能赶上截稿日之外，你还有其他不可告人的动机。”

“我完全不知道你想说什么，Jason。还有，如果你打算喂他披萨，那么做好心理准备，他会发出非常非常非常的声音。我曾经因为他发出的黄金般的声音不得不送人去看心理医生。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注】Walter Whitman惠特曼，诗集《草叶集》是美国文学史上的里程碑。Babs提到色情感是因为惠特曼宣扬肉体与性爱的美妙，为此他的诗集曾被列为禁书。“死去总统的颂歌”即著名的《O Captain! My Captain! 哦，船长，我的船长！》，为悼念林肯之作。在《Batman: Hush》中，Bruce Wayne曾在Thomas Eliot的葬礼上朗诵过这首诗以表达对朋友的哀思。


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 158

“我找到他是在阁楼里，发现他蜷起来抱着一盏灯睡着了。这种事情发生在Tim身上我会觉得理所当然，但他不是，所以我很担心。”Bruce说。Cassandra耸耸肩。

“累。”她不在意地摆摆手，说。“很可能只是迷迷糊糊地走到那里的时候碰巧倒下睡着了。”

Bruce不认为Jason曾经累到那种程度。

“怎么可能迷迷糊糊地碰巧走进一间上了锁的阁楼？”

“Tim曾经在霸王龙嘴里睡过。我还有一次发现Damian睡在车底下。”Cass提醒他说。

“但是Tim那么做因为他是Tim。Damian藏在那里是为了躲开Dick和Jason，他是故意的。”Bruce按着太阳穴，说。“他这么做已经很多年了。可Jason从没这么做过。”

“人都会变的。”

“我很担心。也许他们在一起厮混太长时间了。”

“我不认为睡眠习惯会传染。Stephanie的睡眠习惯很正常。你也很正常。”她说。然后她顿了顿。“Dick有时候很正常，只不过是他的标准的正常，不是正常人标准的正常。也不是Tim标准的正常。就只是Dick标准的正常。”

这倒是真的，因为有些晚上，Dick睡下的时候脑袋枕在枕头上，晚上不知道什么时候就转移到了地板上。

“我很担心。”Bruce重复了一遍。因为上一次他的孩子出现重大习性变化后，差一点儿被暗杀。

Cass翻了个白眼。“他只是累了。”

“Alfred说他还发现冰箱里放着三盒灯泡。”

这让她短暂地沉默了。她动了动，皱起眉头。

“你有没有考虑过，他可能只是在耍你？”

因为是Jason，所以这种可能性实际上非常高。Bruce立刻就放松下来。

“谢谢。”

“不用谢。”

 

 


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 159

“所以你是在告诉我，你把他甩掉了。”Tim说。“我认为你是在胡扯，因为我们都很清楚，你不可能甩掉他，就好像他不可能跟丢你。”

其实他心里很为Damian骄傲，不过倘若他胆敢公然表达出支持，B估计会对他大发雷霆。他们不应该鼓励Damian的坏习惯。毕竟他们都肩负着身为哥哥的责任之类的东西。

Damian洋洋自得，Tim实际上没办法责怪他。Jason一根筋地决心想跟踪他的时候，他花了几个星期才找到办法甩掉尾巴。

“没错。”Damian说。“他跟上了就不肯放弃，但我最终还是在旋转木马处甩掉了他。他陷入妈妈的包围，又被哭闹的小孩子分了心。”

策略优秀而有效，反应迅速又巧妙。Tim有点儿希望自己当年也能想到同样的策略。不过假如他靠近公园或者游乐场的儿童区，那么陷入包围的就会是他，被妈妈们、小孩子、无数摄像头，总而言之基本所有人。

Tim换上自己最令人信服的说教表情：“你这么做很过分，Damian，我对你太失望了。Jason只是替B照看你。你今天这样跑掉非常没有礼貌，也是非常不负责任的作法。Jason很可能因此非常担心你，甚至可能给他带来麻烦。好了，现在我把应该说的都说完了，接下来我没有告诉你我非常赞赏你对于掩护物和周围环境的灵活利用，特别是鉴于你还受于儿童安全绑带的限制、装饰反光材料的荧光橙色T恤的标志。我什么都没有说。我否认未来可能的一切指控。”

Damian哼了一声：“随便你怎么说。你知道怎么把这东西弄下来吗？”

因为普通的儿童安全绑带不可能拴住Damian。他相信Dick和Jason很多时间都用于共同制作这个东西顺便联络感情。他不太确定的是这个设计是谁负责的，但无论是谁，至少他还有点常识，把这东西尽可能设计得样式简单、用途隐秘。

如果不是这样的话，Damian估计早就把他们掐死了。

“不知道。如果我知道我肯定告诉你，但他们就没有告诉我。”主要是因为他们还制作了一个适合他体型的绑带，以及给Cass的。如果他们告诉了他，他就会告诉Cass，然后他们两个就会和Damian联合起来，以其人之道还治其人之身。

家族政治的瑰宝。

“不过我应该可以帮你把这东西弄断。”Tim说。“我不知道具体要花多长时间，不过如果我们给弄断了，他们也许没法修好。”

Damian皱起眉头，显然是衡量他的选择，终于他点点头。

“很好，不过你弄断绑带的时候，还得顺便搞定我身上这个难看得瞎眼的怪物。”

 


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 159

“ **你开车撞了他！** ”Dick大喊道。他似乎在歇斯底里地大笑，又似乎万分震惊，不敢相信自己刚刚说了什么。

“我别无选择。”Tim说。“而且车撞上他之前中间隔了很多东西，他没事。”Tim转身问在一边捂着肋骨的B。“你没事的，对吧，B？”

Bruce咕哝了一声，你可以理解成他表示同意，也可能只是痛苦、愤怒的呻吟。就像头熊。

“你开车撞了他。Tim，这么做很有问题。你不能因为生气就开车撞人。通常我们都在抓捕干了这种事情的人并且要把他们关起来。”

“我并不是因为对他生气才开车撞他。我开车撞他，是因为他被一群注射了巨魔毒液的匪徒按着揍。我不知道在你心目中我到底是怎样，不过如果我靠近去解围，很可能会被一下打成两截。所以在没有其他更好的选择的情况下，我钻进车里开车冲进人群中。那个时候差不多——有十四个匪徒隔在我和B之间。所以与其说我撞了他，不如说我轻轻拍到了他。”

Dick转头对Bruce开火：“反正这都是你的错。他小时候多可爱、多贴心啊，然后你把魔爪伸向了他，现在他变成了这样一个怪胎暴力狂，觉得开车撞人根本不是什么大不了的事情。”

“他的临场判断非常准确，而且并没有造成重大人员伤害。”Bruce说。“冷静点。”

“面对你们两个的时候，我根本不应该在这件事里扮演理智的那个人，真的不应该是我。”Dick摇了摇手，叹了口气。“我甚至不知道为什么以前我需要理性的意见的时候就会去找你。到现在这个时候，Tim已经把你训练出条件反射了。”

“他没有。”Bruce抗议说。于此同时Tim说：“条件反射并非绝对科学，实际上我只有一半的可能性让他做我希望他做的事。”

Dick叹了口气。


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 159

“无论你想问什么，我的回答都是不行，请不要，请听我说。”Bruce张开眼就发现Tim站在自己床边，低头看着自己。

Tim微笑起来。Bruce叹了口气。

“这就是为什么所有人都以为我最偏心你。但那是假的，我不偏爱任何一个。”

“每个人都有偏爱。”Tim说。“我们都最喜欢Cass。顺便一说‘我们’是指这个家里的所有人。因为她是Cass，而且远距离的分离增长了我们对她的爱意。我不知道。你甚至都不知道我要问你什么。”

“但我的回答依然是不。请听清楚了，我说的是不。不。”Bruce揉了揉脸。“大部分时间你都不住在这边，为什么你——”Bruce转头看了一眼床边的时钟。“现在是星期六早晨七点。你怎么会醒着？”

“问我为什么会醒着的前提是假设我睡觉了，B。低级错误啊。”Tim翻了翻眼睛说。

Bruce叹了口气，闭上眼睛，说：“无论是什么，你就不能不要问我，直接去做吗？”

这样Bruce就可以继续睡觉，也许能够推卸自己的责任，至少拖到一个合理的时间。

“不行。现在听我说，我有个想法。”

“Tim，你从来都没有—— **从来都没有** ——对我说过刚才那句话，也绝对没有说服我认为你的无论什么想法非常不错。现在请去睡觉吧。我们可以三个小时后再来讨论刚才这个问题。”

“不要。”Tim说。曾几何时Tim会听他的话。Bruce还保留着那段记忆。那个时候他还会尊敬他、敬畏他，把他当成自己的导师。Bruce不知道到底是什么改变了Tim对自己的态度。不过他有百分之六十的把握确定是Dick的错。

以及 **Clark** 的错。

“所有人都以为我偏心你，就是因为在这些事情上我总是对你网开一面。”Bruce叹了口气。“但其实我没有。我只是发现想找办法让你听我的话越来越困难。”

“是啊，你从一开始就滥用你的蝙蝠侠嗓音，用得太多，我现在都习惯了。”Tim说。“而且你才没有在任何事情上对我网开一面。没有人能够 **影响** 我做任何事情。我是一个独立的人，我从不需要任何人的允许，除了我需要大搞破坏。引爆。放火。端掉某些遍布杀手的基地。这些时候我会问的。”Tim笑道。

某处发出了人死前的最后呻吟声。

“Tim求你——”Bruce慢慢睁开眼睛盯着天花板。“不管做什么都请温柔点。”他停下来想了想。“我现在太累了，折腾不起。”

Tim拍了拍Bruce的腿。“你真是太棒了，B。和你谈得很愉快。睡吧，你看起来 **糟糕透了** 。”

 


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 161

Bruce转过身瞪着Jason就仿佛这竟然是 **Jason** 的错——

“哦，不行。你不能把屎盆子扣在我头上。他一直都是那个样子，绝对不是我教的。我是无辜的，我愿意用白纸黑字写下来，用我自己的鲜血或者随便什么液体签名保证。”Jason说。与此同时Tim **踩着滑板溜远了** 。“早在我见面就揍他的时候，他就已经这么疯了。我很确定你把他卷进这一行破事的时候他就这么不正常。你应该看看你自己，反省你的人生选择，B。”

Bruce的脸都气得扭曲了。

“他以前不会这么做。”

“你应该说的是他以前伪装自己被你的规矩调教得很好，让你看不出来破绽。”Jason说。“现在他已经脱离了你的监护，拥有你公司大部分的股权，把半个城市都握在他的手掌心里，率领着忠于他的超级英雄团队，还积累了属于他自己的罪犯花名册。孩子长大了，翅膀硬了，不在乎你了。他这是在公然表示自己的藐视。”

Bruce一脸又想笑又想跺脚走开的表情。

“Jason。”Bruce指着Tim说。“他上班也这么做。他下属的实习生和职员的休息室里有懒人沙发，有塑料滑梯。他正在把我的公司变成 **Google** 。”

“那不错啊。Google对待自己的员工相当好，在员工福利方面是行业模范，值得人尊敬。”Jason说。“看到没，B，这就是为什么所有人都更喜欢他当老板。”

“他这是在倒退。”

“或者他只是终于显露出自己的真实面目。”

“我感觉自己上当受骗了。”

“永远不要以貌取人，B。你曾经多少次对我们这么说，试图把这句话刻在我们的脑壳上？自食其果吧，你这卢瑟。”Jason说。“还有，你最好祈祷他不会教Damian怎么玩滑板，因为要是那样的话，罗宾的军火库里十有八九又要增加一种武器了。”

 


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 163

 

“他中了毒藤的花粉然后 **睡着了** ？”Jason挑起眉毛难以置信地问道。Dick颠了颠，把Tim背得更高一些。他忍不住撇了撇嘴，因为他能感觉到衬衫肩膀上湿漉漉的，Tim又开始流口水了。

“呃。差不多？Steph笑得太厉害了，我真的听不太清楚她说了什么。”Dick说。

Stephanie到现在依然笑得天昏地暗，一副不把肚子笑痛不罢休的气势——

“我的老天啊，我感觉我好像真的笑尿了。”

Jason皱起鼻子大吼过去——

“ **我们并不想知道，谢谢** 。”Jason回头看向Tim。

“他已经消过毒了。制服是全密封状态，她只从他的口鼻处得手，我当时就把残留的花粉清理干净，然后才返回到这里。我也给他打过解毒剂了。不过等我赶到的时候，他已经睡着了。”Dick说。“你愿不愿意帮我背他一会儿？”

“我已经看见了你肩膀上的那道口水瀑布，所以不，我不愿意帮你背他一会儿。”Jason说。“那么他到底是怎么睡着的？”

Stephanie靠在储物柜边，笑得呼哧呼哧地喘气。

“我自己也很想知道。”Dick说。他们听见了铛锒一声的金属声响，都转过头去。Stephanie大骂了一声，她的制服刚刚脱了一半，脸上笑出来的红色还没有消退。

她看了他们一眼，然后就忍不住继续笑起来，一手捂着自己的肋骨，笑着笑着就笑得直不起腰，最后干脆滚到地上。

“也许我们应该去问O。”Jason说，终于彻底放弃了Steph，而是把希望转向了电脑那边。

就仿佛收到了信号，Babs的脸出现在屏幕上。她也脸红红的，一副随时要爆笑的样子。

“你觉得我想知道吗？”Dick眯起眼睛问。

她摇了摇手。

“真的有那么好笑。”

“好吧，Dick，如果你真的不想知道，你可以去把鸟宝宝送上床，我来享受接下来美好的剧透。”Jason说。

Dick很了解Jason，如果他真的离开了，那么Jason转述给Damian、Cass和Bruce的就会是稀奇古怪的版本，他甚至有本事让所有人都搞不清楚到底真相是怎样的。考虑到现在Steph只要一看到Tim就忍不住笑到自己断气，Babs虽然没有笑，但似乎也有同样的冲动，他还是——

“好吧，无论真相是怎样，朝我发射吧。”Dick叹了口气。他必须得再多等一会儿才能把Tim放下来，才能去换一件没有被Tim的口水染湿的衬衫了。

“这么说吧。我相信你们已经都发现了，Tim被毒藤袭击的是更加 **危险重重** 的花粉。”Barbara一手托腮说。“对此Tim的反应是暂停作战，他抱起手臂，然后——然后他用最像蝙蝠侠的语气（B肯定会为他骄傲的）说 **我才不接受这些破事儿呢。起码不是在今晚。** 然后他掐晕了自己，开始呼呼大睡。你知道的——他那种一板一眼的 **Tim** 的抓狂方式。真的是。真的是太好笑了。”

Jason的鼻翼扇动，Dick知道他肯定是既想笑，又觉得这完全不可信嘛，想表达自己的不屑。

Dick咬住腮帮肉，因为。因为他能想象那个场景。他甚至能在脑海里描绘出一切发生的时候，藏在头罩之下的Tim的脸上的表情。一定是一副 **我算是受够了** 的表情。

尽管Dick很确定Tim不是惟一用极端方式避免毒藤的性爱花粉带来难以想象的后果的人，但他绝对是惟一能坚决到对自己下狠手、把 **自己** 弄晕放倒的人。

Tim埋在他的脖子旁边抽了抽鼻子。

“小弟，你真是太 **奇怪** 了。”Dick叹了口气，让他在自己背上趴好，终于决定把他送到柔软的床上去。

 


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 162

Damian已经休养了一周半，感冒才刚刚好转，他才不可能让Drake脆弱的免疫系统把他拖回感冒的地狱。

“不要。”

“你们两个都生病了。”Dick说。“他不会传染给你，你也不会传染给他。”

“他会让我的病情加重。”Damian说。Dick挪动了Drake的脸的位置，以免他窒息而死。Drake立刻变身海星摊开，一只胳膊搭在了Damian的肚子上。“看看。”

Damian朝自己的肚子上指了指。Grayson至少还知道要露出略带后悔的表情。

“你看，如果他和你呆在一起，我们至少知道，你们两个人中起码一个人的脑子还在正常运转。Cass发现他的时候，他靠在墙上披着窗帘当毯子睡着了。如果他和你呆在一起，那么至少他不会不小心把自己弄死。”

“你这是在要求我给他当保姆。”Damian说。“我现在还病着，他基本等于半死，然后你要求我来照顾他。”

“你已经差不多好转了，而且他大部分时间都会睡得不省人事。我们只需要保证他不会——做着梦乱跑。或者做着梦跑去干活。或者做着梦随便什么事情。你看，我也想让Cass或者Jason来照顾他，但我们还是面对现实吧。他们要么随他去、甚至跟着他看看他到底会做着梦干些什么，要么就是把责任塞给其他人。我不是在批评他们两个，但是Cass看护病人是阴沉沉地守在一边，Jason则会特别烦人，烦到病人终于被他逼疯。”

“我的词典里就没有看护这个词。”

“你只需要睡在他旁边就可以了。”Dick说，轻轻摇了摇Damian的肩膀。“而且最多只到明天。”

Damian眯起眼睛。

“如果他让我病情加重了，我会在他睡着的时候闷死他。”

“好吧，不过你要记住，他装死装得可好了。”Dick说。“你们两只好好相处，好好玩耍。我得去工作了。别让其他人来招惹他。你知道他的免疫系统，他很容易被传染。”

 


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 163

“你不应该这么管孩子。”Jason说。“老实说我也不知道，但我觉得我们之中至少有一个人对父母到底应该如何当这件事有点感觉。”

Bruce像是一个笨重的大土豆，坐在原地不说话 **生闷气** 。

“这就是为什么Tim那么容易就能取消你的监护权。”Jason说。

“那是 **计划** 的一部分。”

“这个计划建立在人们相信你的抚养水平糟糕透了的基础上。”Jason反驳说。“看到没，这就是为什么Damian总能背着你做坏事。”

“你才是背着我干坏事。你应该做个好榜样。”

“我是什么 **不该做** 的坏榜样。”Jason说。“你可以指望Dick和Cass做好榜样。”

Bruce的眉头皱得更紧了。

“还有你这个。”Jason指了指Bruce的。全身上下。“这就是Tim会变成现在这只愁眉苦脸的小短腿猫的原因。”

Bruce挑起眉毛：“请一定告诉我，你没有当着他的面叫他小短腿猫。”

“别犯傻了，B。我只是喜欢找刺激，又不是有自杀倾向。问我有没有当着他的面叫他短腿猫，你到底以为我有多混蛋？我只是管他叫小跳蚤而已，因为你知道的，他总是跳来跳去。”

B摆出一张便秘脸，就好像他知道他在说什么，实话说他应该知道。Tim就是有这种习惯，他喜欢跳来跳去，就仿佛以整个哥谭市为游戏场玩打地鼠的游戏。而他就是地鼠。

“算了，我来这里不是为了和你聊Tim的。”Jason说。“我来是想告诉你，你不能因为自己根本不知道应该怎么惩罚孩子，就放任Damian做错事不受惩罚。惩罚实际上是必要手段。你不可能用目光就逼迫孩子听话，B。对Damian来说那招没用，他早就习惯你这一套了。我也不想这么说，但你必须要借助语言的力量。”

“我一直都对Damian说话。”

“胡扯。你们两个人只是会很诡异地无声对话，最后以拥抱和措辞阴恻恻的任务陈述收尾。”Jason面无表情地说。“我想说你不能把他打发给Alfred或者Dick，他们不是你的教导主任。”

“我有惩罚他。”

“是啊，B。你的惩罚差不多就是白瞎。当今这个时代让小孩禁足根本就啥也不是。他房间里有很多设备好吗，禁足根本就没用。他房间里有电脑有电视，B。他根本不在意你关他紧闭。你完全可以让他一直在家里呆到三十岁都不准出门玩，他根本不会在乎的。”

Bruce变了脸，就仿佛他从来没想过这个。

世界最伟大的侦探 **个鬼** 。

 


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 163

 

“为什么我申请想养猫咪你不给我养，结果Damian就能养狗。”Tim说。“我觉得这样不公平。”

“那是因为B想收买他的心。”Jason说。Bruce瞪了Jason一眼，不过Jason熟练地忽视了。

“什么——难道就不用收买我了吗？”

“不用，因为你想养猫的时候，你已经把这辈子都卖给他了。”Jason说。

“你这么说就好像我收养Tim是别无选择。”Bruce说。这肯定不对。尽管他为Tim失去父母而难过， **但他并不为自己多了这个儿子而难过** 。

Tim和Jason都面无表情地看了看他。

“除了你我认识的所有人都死了。”

“你是剩下的人中唯一的成年人。”Jason补充说。

“除非你希望Clark收养我。”

“或者Diana。”

“或者Starfire。”

“或者Dick。嘿——你 **为什么不** ——”

Tim扫了Jason一眼：“如果是你， **你** 会想让Dick收养你？”

Jason垮下脸：“好吧，没错，我明白你的意思了。”

“不管怎么说。为什么Damian能够养那么大一条狗，而我却连一只小小的流浪猫都不能养？”Tim说。

“我以为你挺喜欢Titus的。”

“ **我是喜欢** 。但那不能抵消你偏心的事实。”

Bruce想了想，还是决定不要告诉Tim，他现在已经是成年人了，如果他想干什么，Bruce无法阻止他。

“你现在有自己的房子了。”Bruce说。“而且经常有负鼠跟着你回家。”

“负鼠不是猫咪！”

“你需要我帮你和Selina说一声吗？”

“我总感觉他这么难搞是他故意的。”Tim对Jason说。Jason举起双手。

“他是 **B** 。他一向都故意这么难搞。”

 


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 164

“Tim究竟是真的在WE工作，还是说他在这儿就只是为了用嫌弃脸看你？”Dick问，他觉得有点儿好笑。他已经看到Tim第十次从Bruce办公室门口路过，用刚才Dick提到过那种嫌弃脸看了Bruce一眼，然后大摇大摆地走开。他怀里抱着一叠纸，和之前的都不一样，想来要么是送去行政流程的黑洞，要么是已经完成了。不过那是Tim，Dick从来都拿不准Tim。

“有时候他会进来对我叹气。”Bruce说。“偶尔我有幸能听到他说一两个字。”

Dick哼了一声，坐没坐相地摊在Bruce的书桌前提供给来访者的椅子上。Dick百分之百确定这些椅子被选中的原因就是它们都非常非常不舒服。他知道，因为Bruce是让Jason亲自去挑的，而且他就在场，他亲眼看着Jason一张一张地测试，最后找到了无论是在上面坐一秒钟还是坐一小时，都绝对最不舒服的这一款。

不过没有什么Dick克服不了的困难。他坐过比这个糟糕得多的东西。Tim办公室的椅子就比这个难受十倍，因为无论是什么东西，只要舒适程度比刑具稍微高那么一点儿，Tim就能坐在上面 **睡着** 。这很可能是所有人都不愿意去Tim办公室的一部分原因。另一部分原因是，那个房间无论在什么时候都仿佛纸张和墨水组成的飓风刚刚过境。

“那么我应该知道他为什么要那么看你吗？”Dick问。

“我觉得他是不满我的人生选择。”

“你这么说真是 **太** 具体了，Bruce，鉴于Tim不满你糟糕的人生选择几乎是宇宙恒定不变的常量。”Dick说。Bruce瞪他，他只是满不在乎地咧嘴笑起来。“你介不介意稍微缩小一点儿范围？”

“他不满我选择的领带。”Bruce说。“很显然，我的领带让他觉得不爽。”

这就奇怪了，因为Tim对领带又懂多少？Dick相信假如媒体和PR愿意放过Tim，他肯定会用夹挂式领带敷衍了事。

Dick挑起一边眉毛。

“他说我的领带让我看起来像个，”Bruce调整了一下面部表情，像极了Tim刚才的表情，那种极度不爽、万分嫌弃的小獾宝宝的脸。“ **矫枉过正的中年危机的范本** 。”

Bruce顿了一会儿，说：“而且他还在生我的气，因为至今为止，他的提案我一条都没通过。”

他指了指旁边装满了文件的篮子。Dick伸手过去，翻看了最上面的几包文件。

“你禁止自动售卖机里出现奇多玉米脆？”Dick又挑起一边眉毛。

“之前起司粉总是弄得 **到处都是** ，Dick。”

“这里还有个提案，是要求彻底绿色化W.E.，在公司里增加自行车供员工通勤，允许使用滑板、轮滑和多种其他非机动的交通工具。”Dick的眉毛扬得更高了。“并且将屋顶改造为花园屋顶。”

“我们又不是 **Google** 。”Bruce苦着一张脸说。“我绝对不能屈服于Tim身上所有的 **自由主义倾向** 。”

Dick皱起鼻子，说：“老天啊，B，你有没有听清楚自己都在说什么？”

“没有，并且他需要在进一步腐朽之前好好检讨自己。”Tim的声音从门口飘进来。“看看他，他甚至都不懂得怎么穿衣服才合适。”

Dick没说话，但是他想说，如果没有人帮Tim把衣柜里塞满商务西服，他来上班的时候会穿着不成对的彩色菱形花纹袜子、背带裤，戴着没有型的运动针织帽。

Bruce看着Dick摊手—— **这就是我不得不面对的** ——而Tim咔嗒一声替他们关上门，他们在越来越小的门缝里还能看见他越来越生气的脸。

Bruce继续工作，就仿佛刚才什么都没有发生。

“他会回来的，今天到现在为止他还一次都没有批评过我的发型。”

 


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 168

 

“我好饿。”Tim气若游丝地说，慢吞吞地挪到沙发边，徘徊了一会儿，终于支撑不住地倒在地板上。Damian惊恐地看着他以电影慢镜头的速度缓缓地把自己折起来，最后整个人都蜷成一团，塞在咖啡桌下面。

“你是个 **成年人** 。”Damian小声说。“你已经不是 **小孩子** 了。你是蝙蝠侠的盟友，是恶魔头子的对手。拜托你给自己留点尊严。”

“尊严是失败者的遮羞布。”Tim反驳说。“我好饿。”

“你有多长时间没吃东西了？”Damian问，伸长腿用脚尖踢了踢Tim。Tim发出呻吟，就像是一头骆驼，或者其他奇怪的生物。Damian收回脚，皱起鼻子。“这就是为什么所有人都会把你拖回大宅。你根本就不知道怎么活着。”

“我太知道怎么活着了。”

“你现在把脸埋在地毯里，你整个人缩在咖啡桌下面。请原谅我觉得有理由怀疑你。”

“请帮我一个忙，给我拿点儿吃的，要干货。”Tim沉默了一会儿没说话。然后他说。“比如。家里所有的吃的。就为我做这一件事。等我的脑子重新开始工作，我一定会想到合适的方式报答你。”

“如果你很长时间没吃了，那么你不应该立刻开始吃固体食物。”Damian说。

“并没有 **那么长** 。”

“那么 **究竟** 是多长？”

Damian歪过脑袋，Tim超小声地说了什么，他不得不往前倾。

“就一两天吧，大概。我也不知道。大部分时间我都是睡过去的。我喝了能量饮料，那应该也算是吃东西了。”Tim把自己卷成一团，翻了个身换另一边躺着，背对着Damian。“给我拿点儿东西吃，好不好？”

Damian翻了个白眼。

“我会帮你拿纯粹是因为如果我不喂你，让你饿死在我们的客厅里，那么所有人都会对我发火。”Damian说着站起来。“还有，从那底下打个滚翻出来，不然你会给Titus不好的示范。我们才刚刚让他记住，他的个头已经太大，钻不到家具下面去了。”

 


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 168

 

有时候Bruce会跳上车，一路开很久很久。这样的旅程很快乐，因为他能够短暂地丢开他那些已经成年的孩子们，假装自己不在的时候他们会乖乖的。

“只是有时候我需要离你们远一点。”Bruce钻进车里，对Dick说。“不然我可能会想掐死你们中的某一只，我们都知道那样可不是一个家长应该出现的行为。”

“承认吧，我们已经征服了你的心。”Jason喊道。他端着一把海绵枪，正想把Damian从上空那张钢丝和电线构成的网上射下来。“你爱我们。”

“任何一个人，他的耐心都是有限的。”Bruce继续说。“这对你而言是绝佳的锻炼机会。总有一天，你们之中也会有人有自己的孩子，那时候你们需要知道应该怎么照顾他们。尽管有时候你简直想杀了他们。”

“Bruce，你不能交给我来负责。”Dick抓狂地说。“我有足够的勇气承认我几乎连自己都照顾不好。老家伙，我全指望着你的权威支撑着。我需要你那张气得皱巴巴的脸。”

Bruce就仿佛没听见Dick说的话似的，继续往下说——

“我非常爱你们所有人，我两个小时后就回来。我把手机关了。Diana和Barbara负责处理我的通讯器收到的呼叫，因为显然不能信任Clark。你已经把他抓在你的手掌心里玩得团团转了，每个人都知道。”

因为Clark太软弱了，而且把他们都宠坏了。太糟糕了。Bruce努力想把孩子们教导成为杰出的社会栋梁，而Clark却任由他们肆意妄为，像对待三岁小孩儿似的溺爱他们，毁掉了他的努力。

“你的口气就好像他把我们带坏了。”Tim说。“但说真的，你确定不是反过来吗？”

“我要走了。”Bruce说着，摇起车窗玻璃，尽管Dick试图用目光凿穿玻璃和他。“再见。”

“你这个大叛徒，你这个糟糕的人类。”Dick趴在车窗外对他大喊，同时远处还传来Damian的呐喊，他端起一把彩弹枪开始回击Jason。

“现在他们是你要操心的问题了。”Bruce自言自语道。

他要开上车尽可能远离哥谭市，他要好好 **小睡一会儿** 。

 


	57. Chapter 57

218

 

 

 

“我马上就到。把你手里的咖啡壶放下来，然后撤离厨房。”

Bruce正在给自己倒咖啡，倒到一半停下来。他把手机从耳朵边拿开，盯着屏幕看了几秒钟。

“Tim。”

“Bruce。”

“早上好。”因为Dick不停地抱怨Bruce不懂得寒暄的魔力，所以。

“早上有什么好的？”

这就是为什么Bruce不喜欢和人寒暄。

“你是在哭吗？”

“没有。可能。不许你腹诽我。我能感觉到你现在正在腹诽我。以及 **把咖啡壶放下来** 。”

Bruce乖乖放下手里的咖啡壶，因为通常而言想让Tim老实回答问题，那么最好的办法就是听他的话。参考[绥靖政策](http://baike.baidu.com/link?url=LJvZkNfj-FA1_Ll6ivPWidZWN1a9BPVE6aIhrrSoKOAgdaOVoyUkqedQxVP07Nw0SIocuAgXKwn30g1FfrdYDq)。

“我的咖啡机坏了。现在我要过去征用你的咖啡机。”Tim说。“我刚刚度过了非常、非常、 **非常** 煎熬和漫长的一周。一个月。 **一年** 。或者说，一生。而我的咖啡机，就是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。”

Bruce哼了一声。

“通常人们要过来征用别人的咖啡机之前，都会提前打电话。”

“我正在提前打电话。我三分钟之后才会到。”

“好吧。你要吃早餐吗？”

“是你下厨吗？”

“不是。”

“那么我要吃早餐，要吃。”Bruce听见电话另一端的Tim深吸了一口气。“还有我们需要快点把在上一次Dick和Steph同泥脸打斗中被破坏的主道修好。我讨厌绕路去那些天煞的辅道。走辅道的人早上 **七点钟** 就看起来 **活蹦乱跳** 、 **一脸幸福** 。就仿佛他们都在 **嘲笑我** ，因为他们的咖啡机没坏。”

“当然可以。”Bruce说。“你今天要工作吗？”

“每一天都在工作直到死的那一天。然后你就死了。”Tim没好气地说。“我要加薪。”

“你可以给自己加薪。”

“我希望薪水以咖啡、甜甜圈、披萨和曲棍球票的形式发放。而且我还想要每天的日程都安排一次午睡时间。”

“但如果他们把会议安排在你午睡时间段内怎么办？”

“那些混蛋肯定会那么干的，是不是？我还要在休息室里放巧克力小面包，就算那东西会让我血糖过高而死，B。”

“没问题。”绥靖政策，Bruce一边想一边帮Alfred在桌边加了椅子和餐具。“你今天是想吃炒蛋还是单面太阳蛋？”

“ **我的整个人生** 就是一大盘炒蛋，表面炒糊了，然而内心依然黏糊糊、冷冰冰。”

Bruce偷偷用口型对Alfred说 **七成熟** ，Alfred冷静地点点头，转身去厨房为即将到来的人烹制更多的食物。

“你今天是想吃吐司还是华夫饼？”

电话那头只传来一声响亮的、非常容易让人误解的、混杂了尖叫和呻吟的，声音。

“好，那么就吃松饼。”Bruce回答道。“搭配橙汁。 **五分钟** 后见，我等你。别再加速了。还有， **小心驾驶。** ”

 


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 218

 

 

“我早就告诉过你们了，我还能再长高。”那个穿着蝙蝠侠制服的陌生人解释完情况，关闭全息投影之后，一直没有人说话。在一片沉默中，Tim说道，顺便用胳膊肘捅了Jason的肋骨一下。

“没错，这个过程大概也就花了你多久，才二十年而已。”Jason揉着自己胸口小声说。

“我对你一直很有信心。”Dick说。“胡子很好看。”

“我觉得是遗传我爸爸。”

“我也希望是遗传你爸爸。”

“拜托告诉我，这小子乱七八糟的破事儿我都给他好看了。”Jason对那个穿着蝙蝠衣的人说。

“呃。”那个人只说了这么一句，似乎正在面具后面眯眼打量他们。“我相信那样一定会违反时间旅行的定律。不知道，我所接受的训练里其实不包括这一项内容。”

Tim哼了一声道：”你 **绝对** 是新人菜鸟。”

“你需要处理和面对的事情都不包括在训练里。”Dick回答说。“相信我，从未来而来的新蝙蝠侠啊。你需要面对很多事情，但这些事情绝大部分都是奇怪的绝对孤立的事件，你必须学会随机应变。”

“通常还真得随‘机’应变或者随‘鸡’应变。”Jason插进来说。“也就是说你得抓住翅膀。”

“我还蛮喜欢的，只要是类似于，呃，有机生物体的东西，你懂的，可以抓住它们的脑袋当方向盘用。”Dick说。“如果是飞机之类的，我大部分时候就会斟酌一下，考虑要不要干脆叫超人来帮忙。”

“受难的Dick小姐，你也可以这么叫他。”Tim说。

“你们真人比老头子形容得要酷炫多了。”那个人说。“而且你也比未来的那个你淡定多了。”他说，这一句特指Tim。“ **淡定得多得多** 。”

“是什么导致我不再淡定的？”

Dick和Jason两个人抓住Tim：“我们的小弟弟身上都发生了什么？”

“他的淡定都跑哪儿去了？”

“我们该怎么办啊？”

“他珍贵的淡定。”

“唯一让人尚可 **忍耐** 他的珍贵品质。”

“ **哦** ，多么悲惨的未来！”

Tim翻了个白眼：“我的人生中发生了他们。他们比现在还糟糕，是不是。是他们把我身上的淡定一点一点榨干，是他们破坏了我内心的禅，是他们把我逼疯的。不用回答我，我知道答案，我说的都是真的。我能感觉到，因为就在我们说话的这当下，我的头发都在一点一点变白。”

 


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 215

 

 

“嘿，小伙子。我只是想给你打电话，确定你什么都不缺，一切都好。”Dick的声音响起。对Tim而言这是个极不人道的时间，不过其实时钟已经指过了九点。“该带的东西都打包带上了吗？你 **确定** 你把东西全都装上了吗？你带的东西都是你自己的吗？Tim，我爱你，但我真没爱你爱到每一次发觉你把我的某件衣服带走了都会飞过去把东西拿回来。”

“是的。是的。也许。我也爱你。”Tim打了个哈欠含混地说。“Dick，我很好，我没事，一切都没问题，放轻松。”

“我 **很** 轻松，我轻松得都要飞起来了。我的小弟弟终于都长大了。”

“你还有Damian呢。”

以及Jason和Cass。不过Tim怀疑Cass可能永远都不会去上大学——她肯定受不了；而他确信Jason已经秘密地拿到了学位。

“是啊，但我们在说的可 **是你** ，你不一样。”Dick说。

“我是不是应该觉得你在侮辱我？”

“不，我只是——但那 **可是你** ，Tim。你要去上大学了。你当时不得不从高中辍学，因为——”对面是一小段沉默。Tim能够想象Dick夸张地伸开胳膊挥动起来做了个手势，包含了他要说的、不要说的一切。“然后你就开始管理W.E.了，然后你什么都揽到自己肩上。现在你终于要去上大学了，我简直要为你骄傲傻了。真的，昨天我一个人在那里傻笑，肯定笑得都快哭出来了，Cass不得不揍我三拳头才把我打醒。顺便我得替自己说一句，我才没有要哭出来呢。绝对没有。”

Tim哼了一声。

Stephanie已经把那几拳头用Snapchat发给他了，附带字幕：

**想念你那张蠢脸了**

接着是她自己，对着镜头做飞吻状。

**我开玩笑的，爱你。**

当然后来就变成了Snapchat上你来我往的小视频犯傻。

“我很好。”Tim强调说。“一切都很好。我选了课，配好了眼镜。公寓已经收拾好了。我认识校园的路。我挺好的。而且三天后才正式开学，Dick。我保证第一周过完肯定给你打电话。”

“你最好说到做到。”Dick回答。“因为我发现B在调查你的大学区域内的犯罪率。如果你不打电话回家，他大概就会找个借口去 **突袭** 你。”

 

 


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 212

“你来打扫浴室，我去整理厨房。”

“或者，你去叫披萨外卖，我来重新包扎这些绷带。”Tim回答。

Jason瞪了他一眼。

“家里都没法住人了，一个星期前就该打扫了，结果我们拖延到现在。”

Tim晃了晃自己手臂上的石膏。“好吧，Jason，我不拦着你，你就带着肋骨骨裂、熊猫眼和破嘴唇去打扫卫生吧。去吧，别等了。我倒是要看看你打算怎么干活。但是至于我呢？我才不要打扫。不要，没门，今天就别想了。等到我可以把石膏摘了？也许。等到我的喉咙不再感觉好像自己吸入了整栋大楼的烟火之后？也许。等到我不会同时看见五个你之后？也许。等到之后，我们再说打扫卫生的事情。但是现在？不。现在我得集中注意力看清楚手机上的这些键到底哪个存了披萨外卖的快速拨号。即便我得把全部二十五个键都按一遍才能找到，那我就会按二十五次。我非得找到，没商量。”

Jason小心翼翼地把自己放在沙发上，在Tim身边坐下，嘟哝说道：

“好，随便你。就你最有道理。可是如果Alfred突袭我们——他肯定会的，你心知肚明，现在感觉就该是他来突击检查的时候。等那时候他对我们大失所望，都是你的错。”

“我们受伤了。”

“我们明明可以在受伤之前就打扫。”

“我们又不知道今晚会受伤。我们又没有在日程里安排好事项，比如——哦，星期二晚上手臂要骨折！所以我们最好在星期二之前把卫生都打扫好！”

“有本事你这么告诉Alfred啊。”

“也许我就会这么告诉他。”

“去啊。我倒看你敢不敢。”Jason说，一把将Tim手里的手机夺走，按下了披萨外卖的快速拨号键。“给我。老天，我们真是一团糟。”

 


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 188

 

“我们很担心你。我说 **我们** 其实是指Bruce，因为Bruce从来都听不进去话。”Tim说着一脚把Jason的门踹开。“你已经在这间小破公寓里蹲了一个星期没出门了，所以他很焦躁。我说——我知道你很可能是在做什么疯狂的事情，Dick知道你肯定是在做什么疯狂的事情，Damian和Steph大概在助纣为虐帮你做那件疯狂的事情。但Bruce以为你跑掉了，以为你被人谋杀了，而且无论我们说什么他都不肯相信你没事。以防你到现在都还没听明白我在说什么——我现在是在告诉你，几个小时内快点在他面前露个脸，让他能把心放回肚子里。”

Jason眨眨眼眯起眼抬头看他：“你有什么时候是不说话闭嘴喘气的？”

“我睡觉的时候。”

“你睡觉的时候明明是脸朝下闷在枕头里。”

“我又没有说过我需要 **很多** 空气。”Tim翻了个白眼。“总而言之，你让Bruce很焦躁，然后被殃及的人是 **我** 。”

“他 **一直** 都那么诡异，你到现在早该习惯了。”Jason不屑地说，目光重新回到他正在剥掉绝缘层的电线上。“你看，我们当中只有你能像一个成年人一样成熟冷静地对待他。其他人都只会有多远躲多远，在安全距离之外对他大吼大叫。”

Tim皱起鼻子：“真不幸。有时候我也想不明白他是怎么争取到我们当中任何一个人的监护权的。说真的，他就是个没长大的大小孩。”

“你这个也没长大的大小孩有资格说吗。”Jason停了一下。“不对，没那么大，顶多算中等。无所谓，随便啦。反正他一直都那么焦躁，就算起因不一样，那又有什么不同？”

“可一旦牵扯到 **你** ，事情就完全不一样了，Jason。”他听见Tim踢掉鞋子，扑通倒在Stephanie大概一个星期前拖到他这里来的那个懒人沙发上。“你就是这么特别。”

“哦我真荣幸。你根本不问我在做什么，我就是喜欢你这一点。你会直接假定你都不会介意，无论我在做什么。”

“认识你这么久，我早就学会了无知是福，为了我自己的理智着想，我最好不知道你在做什么。Bruce也应该学乖了才对，但可惜他学东西特别慢。别担心，我们正在想办法。我要在这里睡一会儿，Bruce担心起来简直震耳欲聋。两个小时后再叫我起来。”

“到时候自己爬起来。”

“我真不知道养你都是为了什么。”Tim叹了口气说。

“为了我迷人的外表和耀眼的智慧。”Jason回答。“冰箱里有食物，至少我上次开冰箱的时候还有。附近大概哪里丢了张毯子，快点闭嘴睡觉。”

“ **乐意** 之至。”

 


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 189

 

Bruce咂了砸嘴，扳着Tim的脸左看右看，想找个角度能让Tim脸上的新伤口看起来没那么糟糕——

“总是在脸上。”Bruce小声说，Tim试探地用舌头舔了舔嘴唇上的伤口。估计又会留疤了，不过目前还不确定。也许这个伤口能让Tim闭嘴安静一段时间。尽管他很爱自己的儿子们（他真的很爱），但有时候他们说出来的话能让他简直想。好吧，他们说出来的话能让他的脑子扭成麻花，让他想干脆来一场说走就走的旅行，一路躲到银河系边缘，他们的无线通讯无法联络到他的地方。

“我就是有张嘲讽的脸。无时不刻地不在招呼别人来打我呀打我呀，最好捏紧拳头挥起手臂。”Tim回答，扯到伤口微微抽了抽嘴角。“嗷。”

“你又多了一只熊猫眼。”Bruce松开Tim的脸，说。“你总是脸受伤，Jason总是肋骨受伤。为什么你们两个总是在固定的位置受伤？”

“因为对于如何破坏我完美无缺的脸庞这件事情，哥谭总是创意无限、花样百出？”Tim耸耸肩，光着脚在蝙蝠洞的地面上踢踢踢，转椅跟着缓缓转着圈。“我不知道Jason是怎么回事。他大概就像裹挟在致癌烟雾中的咳喘个没完的靶子。”

“我能 **听见** 你说什么。”Jason在一边出声说。Dick正在给他包扎肋骨。“我们都能听见你说什么，小混蛋。”

“我只是想确定你没聋而已。”Tim回答道。“我真的很担心你这一把老骨头。”

Jason气得吐沫星子都飞出来了。Bruce只能叹气。

“你就非得这样？”他小心翼翼地擦拭Tim嘴唇上的血迹。清理之后伤口看起来依然那么糟糕，但至少这个过程能让Bruce自我安慰，他至少尽力了。姿态还是很重要的。

“我们就是这么培养感情的。”Tim说。“如果你不想我们增进感情，你就不应该安排我们一起巡逻。”

“我本来是希望你们能够以不同的方式疏导暴力倾向。”Bruce叹了口气。“我果然是想太多了。”

Jason哼了一声，然后扯到了肋骨。“哦，B。你没那么傻吧，竟然以为我们会像小天使一样吗？太可笑了。你想想看，我们分明是以恶魔为范本养大的。小天使，你真是太天真了。”

 


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 190

 

“Cass在发放美少女战士里权杖形状的自拍杆。”Tim说。“然后我想知道你拿到的是哪一个美少女战士。”

“你就不能等到合适的时间再来问吗？”

“现在都已经下午一点了。”

“我知道，但我睡觉的时候已经——”Jason在脸边挥挥手。“我也不知道我睡觉的时候是几天。问题在于，无论是夜行生物还是昼行生物，下午一点都不是什么合适的时间。”

“你的口气就好像你是吸血鬼王族似的。”Tim表示不屑，低头从Jason的胳膊下面钻进他的公寓里。“如果你好奇想知道的话，我拿到的是火星火野丽。因为我智商高，但总是气鼓鼓，老是发火。Damian拿到的是小小兔。”

Jason哼了一声，揉了揉眼睛，抬脚把门踢上。

“真可爱。他什么反应？”

“可想而知地好。”Tim说，伸手去Jason的案件资料里戳戳捣捣。Jason把他的爪子拍开，用屁股把他顶到台子边。“你的呢？”

“木星。”Jason说着指了指旁边的权杖，他把那只自拍杆当镇纸来用。“因为我高大英俊碉堡了，此外内心还有柔软的一面。”

“不错。”Tim同意说。“Dick拿到的是金星。”

“有道理。”

“Steph是水兵月。”

“等等——那Cass是谁？”

“冥王刹。”

Jason皱起鼻子：“呃，不会觉得太严肃、太宿命了吗。”

“我知道。你可以试试看跟她这么讲啊。Babs得到的是海王满。”Tim举起手指数道。“我很确定她送给Dinah的是天王遥。呃，Bruce的是土萌萤。”

Jason忙用咳嗽掩饰笑声：“她连老家伙也没漏掉？”

“是啊，不过我不知道她觉得谁是水星。”Tim微微眯起眼睛。“我还没问她。我几乎百分百确定她已经把水野亚美的权杖送给了Alfred。”

Jason想象了一下Alfred使用自拍杆—— **自拍** 的场景。发现自己并想象不到。

“我完全不明白她。”Jason说着，用脚勾住椅子腿，从桌子边拖出来一把椅子。“干脆放弃吧，随便她想做什么做什么。”

Tim神情古怪地瞥了他一眼：“你说的没错，Jason。再说又有谁能阻止她呢？”

 


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 208

 

Jason和Tim被Alfred领进客厅之后立刻都炸了。Bruce对此忍俊不禁。Jason就仿佛房间里的东西不忍直视，他手指抽动了一下，不知道是不是打算遮住眼睛。或者是遮住Tim的眼睛。

他们的反应几乎和Cassandra和Damian的一样有趣。Dick则是欢天喜地。当然了，Dick也几乎准确地预测到了弟弟妹妹们的反应。

“这他妈的是什么意思——你把我们当成什么了，B？描绘你理想世界的洛克威尔画作？【注】”Jason恶狠狠地说。摆在他们面前的，是准备拍摄新全家福的设备和布景。

熊熊燃烧的壁炉，红色天鹅绒面料的老式扶手椅，流苏地毯，还有厚重的幕帘。

Cassandra看起来很平静，又像是在蓄势待发，下一秒就会一跃而起空手扯掉整面墙纸。她穿的裙子比平时她自己挑选的那些款式更保守一些。Damian被Alfred塞进一套西装里，一脸赤裸裸要杀人的表情。

Bruce其实不太清楚现在这套衣服是怎么出现在自己身上的，甚至他之前也不知道他们是要来拍新全家福，直到Alfred把他领到这个房间里，警告他不许把东西弄乱。Alfred的原话当然不是这样，就像他做的大部分事情一样，他说的要优雅得多，不过传达的含义是一致的。

“有人告诉我这里有吃的我才来的。”Tim特别凄惨地说，他控诉地回头看了一眼背叛他信任的Alfred，却看见Alfred拿了两套西装走入房间，脸上的表情更加悲切了。“你这招太阴了，Alfred。太坏了。”

“手段服务结果，小少爷。”Alfred回答。他挑起一边眉毛，期待地看着Jason。Jason皱着鼻子。“就请纵容我这一次，小少爷们。你们都出落得这么干净出挑，要是能看到你们整整齐齐地拍张能挂在客厅里的照片，我这个老人家的心就暖暖的。”

Jason和Tim被迫接过西服，对视一眼，不大乐意地抱着衣服磨蹭着去旁边的房间换衣服。

“我被骗了。”Tim又抱怨了一句，终于关上房门。

“我希望你们都清楚，我承担了极大的压力。Jason没好气地说。“我不是自愿的。我是被胁迫的。听清楚了， **被胁迫的** 。”

“我还提供发梳。”Alfred充耳不闻紧跟上说。“鉴于您和Timothy少爷似乎都不了解梳子为何物。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注】Rockwell 美国知名画家，以描绘甜美、乐观的理想美国生活为名，因此也受到矫揉造作、流于物质表面的批评。


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 208

 

“过去三天我一直在擦鼻涕完全停不下来。我的鼻子肯定要掉了。”Tim用力拉开门，招呼Cass进来。Cass眨眨眼看他，他的眼睛和鼻子都红通通的，头发乱得像鸟窝。“我要死了。我讨厌春天。”

“所以你一直没去看Ma Kent？”Cass问。“因为超级小子之前问起过我。”

“他为什么要问你？我才是他的铁哥们。”

“因为他担心你可能会想太多。”Cass回答，外卖放在Tim的咖啡桌上，小心地把用过的纸巾团踢开。“解决办法就是干脆让你的鼻子一次性把过敏全流光。”

“全流光？”

“全流光。”Cass确认说。Tim隔着眼镜片盯着她看了半天，然后认命地捂住脸。

“过敏不是你像的那样。”

Cass拿出一整瓶辣酱，重重地拍在咖啡桌上。

“我说是，它就是。”Cass亮出白牙威胁道。

“你没法 **威胁** 我的过敏症，让它屈服。”Tim叹气说。“虽然我很希望你能做到。”

“我需要你来巡逻。”Cass说。“Stephanie在和Damian合作，将我们的罗宾蝙蝠女双人搭档的传统传承下去。Dick在布鲁德海文。才不要一直和Bruce搭档合作，不好，太熟悉了，需要分散开交换搭档。”Cass摊开手做打碎分散状。Tim努力哼了一声。

“Jason呢？”

“Jason可是 **Jason** 。”Cass耸耸肩，摊开手然后往两边推。“需要空间。”她合起双手搓了搓。“这样没好处。会变得暴躁不安。而且你才是 **我的** 罗宾。我需要你。”

“哦，花言巧语的家伙。”Tim翘起唇角，然后伸手捡起一张用过但没有被彻底蹂躏过纸巾，撸了撸鼻子。他用的劲有点儿太大，声音有点儿太响，害得他自己咳嗽起来。Cass自顾自地继续掏出两个纸杯，在其中一个里面倒了半杯辣酱。Tim吓得往后退。

“别装了，你连红辣椒都能吃，我亲眼见过。”Cass说。

“我不知道你到底是想彻底把我这个变量从你的计划中抹消呢，还是想把我的内脏都烧伤，永远失去疼痛的感觉呢。”Tim把手指从眼镜下方探进去，抹了抹眼睛。“是啊，我是能吃红辣椒。但我可没有把秘制变态杀人辣酱直接当水喝过啊。你怎么想的，Cass。”

“你能熬过去的。”Cass回答。她又从袋子里掏出一只青柠、一把刀，直接在咖啡桌上把青柠肢解了。“我还带了龙舌兰酒来。你的后续治疗方案。帮你把过敏睡过去。”

“你是想谋杀我对吧。”Tim总结说，又抓起一张纸巾。“然而我现在理智下线，真的走投无路到了竟然愿意试一把。等我两秒钟，我先确认一下我遗嘱还藏在原来的地方，然后我们就开始吧。”

 


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 209

 

“我发现他的时候，他躲在阁楼深处，裹着毯子，试图和周围的家具融为一体。”Tim说。“然后他对我丢了一颗烟雾弹就消失了。老实说，我不太明白为什么我们不能干脆让他一个人呆着，慢慢度过这段时间呢。”

“房子里禁止使用烟雾弹。”Cass皱起眉头说。

“你能不能抓对重点？”

Cass耸耸肩。

“这里除了我还有谁关心Damian的状况吗？”Dick问。Jason打了个哈欠，摊手。Cass和Tim互相看了一眼。“喂你们这帮家伙。”

“他没事。应该没事。”Tim说。“他很可能只是需要一些空间。一般他丢烟雾弹，都只是想要一些私人空间。”

“他只是过敏了而已。”Cass说。“而你的关心都快让他窒息了。”

Cass做窒息状，Jason和Tim拼命地在她背后点头。

“他打了一个那么大的喷嚏，脑袋撞在钢柱上了。”Dick说。“撞得他都脑震荡了好吗。”

“没错，但那发生在两天前。”Jason不在意地挥挥手。“他现在已经没事了，只是在休息而已。让他一个人安静待一会儿，虽然你早晚会把他逼疯，然后他会发飙，无差别攻击殃及到我们。”

Cass做发飙状，点点头。

“听着，Dick，你的关心也许是有道理的，”Tim举起手让步说。“但有一点太多了，太过了。”

“你是不是忘记他打个喷嚏就把自己撞脑震荡了？”

“你是不是忘记那已经是两天前发生的事情，而且是在和毒藤战斗过程中？我相信脱离了那些极端环境之后，Damian的过敏症已经慢慢平缓下来，他没事。比起他来说，你的弦绷得有些太紧了，所以，你为什么不坐下来喘口气，然后乖乖把这杯下了药的茶喝掉呢。”

“真委婉。”Tim表示不屑，Cass选择翻白眼，Jason无奈摊手。

“我们知道这杯茶里下了药，他知道这杯茶里下了药，就连在太空里的超人都知道这杯茶里下了药。所以干嘛还要费事撒谎呢，对吧？”

“我都搞不清楚你们这些家伙到底是擅长还是糟糕了。”Dick呻吟道。“那么，你在阁楼里看见他，嘣，烟雾弹，然后呢？他现在在哪儿？”

“我怎么知道？嘣，烟雾弹，记得吗。”Tim摇摇手说。“我可不觉得当时我应该继续追击。他只是个十岁小孩，快被大哥的关心淹没窒息而已，又不是逃逸的罪犯。”

“你们真是太糟糕了。我正式宣布你们糟糕透了。”Dick说。“你们应该庆幸这份工作不可能炒你们鱿鱼。”

“我都不记得自己有申请过。”Jason小声说。Cass一脚踢在他腿肚上，踹得他直抽气。“我只不过是在说实话！”

 


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 211

“我不需要学习，信我，我早就搞定了。”

“就像你上上次巡逻的时候 **搞定** 那次摔倒？”Bruce挑起眉毛说，打乱手里的单词记忆卡片。

“重力、风速还有物理定律，两个固体不能同时存在于同一个地方，那一次是这三种因素联合起来陷害我，B。”Tim回答。“我是认真的。我不复习绝对没问题。现在我可以回去继续帮O写代码了吗？”

“不行。”Bruce说。“你完全没有复习过SAT。后天就要考试了。”

他用耳朵听见了Tim翻白眼的声音，对，动静就是这么大。

“我早就 **搞定了** 。听我说好吧，B。拜托，你让我合成过抗体，让我做过DNA比对分析，还让我伪造过文件。SAT又能 **有多难** ？”

“我不怀疑你能通过数学考试。”Bruce回答。“我担心的是你的词汇和写作成绩。”

“我的词汇量完美无缺，谢谢你无谓的关心啊。你布置给我让我读的东西，你自己到底看过没有？”

Bruce没有搭理他，清了清嗓子：“Adduce。”

“ **拜托** ，B。”Tim用鼻子表示不屑。“SAT根本不会考 **那个词** 好吧。”

“ **Adduce** 。”Bruce坚持不懈。

“动词，提出某事以供考虑。说真的？不开玩笑？我们真的要这么做？明明还有那么多事情等着做呢！”Tim无可奈何地说，整个人瘫坐在椅子里。“我打赌你之前没这么折磨过Dick。”

“没有，那是因为Dick去上了SAT预考学习班。”Bruce回答。“而且他的‘ **去上了课** ’是确确实实出现在课堂上，坐在教室里听课学习。”

Tim抬手遮住自己的脸：“我也去上过 **私立学校** 。”

“然后你被私立学校 **开除了** 。”Bruce揭穿他说。Tim太聪明，私立学校也管不住他。“Adroit。”

“就是我。我就很adroit，机敏聪慧。所以这种练习毫无意义。B， **求你了** 。别用这种事情贬低你我二人的能力。”

“Vicissitude。”Bruce继续提问道。他手里有超过一百张单词卡片——然后筛掉其中特别明显的单词。他很怀疑必考词汇表为什么还会算上这些单词，因为大部分人应该都知道uppermost是什么意思。上面，最上的，这个词根本就自己把自己解释清楚了。

“我现在就很需要的东西。”

“ **Tim** 。”

“时运变换，情境交替。”

“Tantalize。”

Tim死死地盯着Bruce不说话。

“Tantalize。”Bruce还是不放过他。

“顾名思义是用Tarantulas这种蜘蛛来吓人。”Tim面无表情地说。Bruce挑起眉毛。Tim哼地扭头。“我觉得如果我时不时故意弄错几个单词，能让你觉得时间不完全是浪费掉了，尽管 **的确是完全浪费掉了** 。”

“ **Tantalize** 。”

Bruce固执起来也能烦死人。Tim饱受折磨地长叹一声。

“吊胃口，折磨人。”


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 219

“侦探。”

“什么？”Bruce和Tim不约而同。然而Tim看了一眼Bruce，示意他去对付Ra’s。Bruce叹了口气，打手势让Tim别管他先走。

“Ra’s。”

“没叫 **你** 。”

Bruce **得意** 地扫了一眼Tim，然后这个 **混蛋** 真的转身走了。

“年轻好看的型号不一定就像表面看起来那么光鲜亮丽。”Tim说。“你其实应该选择经典版本。额外赠送性感法令纹。”

“非常风趣，侦探。”Ra’s说。“然而我们有要事需要解决。”

“如果是有关钱的问题，你更应该去找B。他才是成年人，成年人应该承担责任。我只是面子工程，长得好看能打人就行，顺便时不时讲个笑话活跃气氛。”

Tim这可是大大地贬低了自己的价值，不过这就是他的目的所在。

他几乎要心疼B了，但可是。嘿，谁让你跟自己宿敌的 **女儿** 分分合合，结果还生下了个孩子呢，完全是自作自受。他就没 **反思** 过是吧？

Babs从私人线路呼叫他。

“如果你能看见B **此刻** 脸上的表情，小红，你会很高兴的。”

我生而为博你一笑，Babs，我们都是如此。Tim想着，他荡着绳索经过下一个闭路监控，对着摄像头敬礼致意。

“你真会讨人喜欢。”

“他口袋里装着合法有效的支票本，手下养着一整个法务团队，等等等等。你看，我的确纳税，但我差不多只是把钱丢出去，让别人帮我搞定，因为这些成年人的责任压力真是够大的。”Tim继续说。“话说回来，忍者 **怎么** 纳税？他们还有社保号码吗？是不是已经被——我不知道，被删掉了吗？他们算是从人间蒸发了嘛？他们怎么买东西，买日常用品？还是说他们买什么都用现金？你是不是干脆发给他们，该怎么说，发给他们一捆一捆的钞票？或者用粗麻袋装一包钱发下去？还是硬币、钢镚儿、西班牙古金币？还有医疗保险呢？要怎么办医保？车辆保险？他们真的 **有** 投保吗？还有护照？公民身份？要是他们生孩子了怎么办？他们有退休金吗？对了，他们的牙科保险是怎样的？因为，呃，我们正好可能需要新的牙科保险。我半年里掉了 **三颗牙** ，估计最好换个好一点的牙医。”

“侦探？”

“干嘛？”

“ **另外那位侦探** 。”

Barbara大笑起来——“现在B脸上的 **表情** 啊。他估计在为你骄傲，也可能是恨死你了，我不知道是哪个。”

“我自有巧舌如簧。”Tim切换到她的频道回答说。“我还能说什么呢？”


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 219

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 点梗：蝙蝠家中了诚实魔法，所有人都忍不住说出自己的心里话。

“好吧，随便，反正我一直都不喜欢你做的饼干。又干又没味道，就像你的幽默感——”Stephanie说着忍不住瞪大眼睛，Cass立刻一巴掌捂住了她的嘴。

“你这么说真是太刻薄，太伤我的心了，因为我可是真的尽我所能了，好吧，不过你要考虑到，人只能做到我这个地步了，想想看你面对的是——”Tim和Jason不约而同扑上去盖住Dick的嘴，Dick四肢一阵乱扑腾。

“我得说这简直尴尬出了全新境界了，而且直到这一刻我才发现你竟然这么矮，我以前都没留意到你比我矮这么多——”Tim和Dick捂住他的嘴，Jason一脸谢天谢地的表情。

“你这副表情看起来帅气得不科学，你明明半张脸都被我的手遮住了，所以这完全不可理喻，因为——”

Cass和Damian出手相助帮Tim闭上嘴。

“我们不能这样，这样替别人捂嘴简直是个死循环。”Cass说。“Bruce哪儿去了？他又逃跑了是吧。有时候我真想把他的腿焊在手推车上面，这样无论哪里需要他，都可以把他推过去，也不用担心他能跑得掉。”

所有人都拼命点头赞同。

“你们真是有意思极了。”Barbara说。她坐在电脑前给她手下的猛禽小队发邮件，在这些英雄的魔咒没有解除的时候，总得有人继续保护哥谭。“继续说话不要停。”

没有人敢把手从嘴上拿开，蝙蝠洞里响起一片含混的抗议声。六个人不约而同地挪动，尽可能离Babs远一些。


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 221

“所以，如果现在就从车里跳出去，我很有可能生还。”Jason说。“只不过还很有可能的是，这样冒险会破坏我帅气逼人的形象。”

“是绝对会。”Barbara在通讯器里纠正她。她正在嘲笑他，很可能正在把现在的录像发送给他们认识的所有人。

“B让我不要上车的时候，我就应该听他的话。不过我不得不替自己解释一句，我生来就是要反抗他的，我怎么知道这一次听他的话是为了我自己好，真的是为了我自己好。”

“别担心，只是一次无心之过。”Barbara回答。“如果不是在高速入口处遇到事故现场，情况很可能不会像现在这么糟糕。”

“那全都是蝙蝠女的错。我不明白为什么我要替她受罪。”

“因为你帮忙了。”

“重点不对，Babs。重点是我不知道自己这一次能不能活下去，所以我希望现在口述我的遗嘱。我的所有东西都赠予Cass和你，所有东西。其他人都是混球，葬礼上，我希望你们把我摆成让所有人都见鬼去吧的样子。”

“我尽我所能。”

“我还希望葬礼的背景音乐播放《冰与火之歌》里的《Rains of Castamere》。”Jason说。“我希望我的葬礼对所有参加的人而言都难受得他们终生难忘。还有，我希望你们火化我的身体，骨灰丢进酸液里销毁，剩下的残液以环保的方式处理。重生复活一次就够了，我不要再来第二次了。你全部都记下来了吗，O？”

“并没有。可能你就不应该断了条腿还钻进他的车里。小心点，他拐下个弯道的时候震动会很大。”

“操。”Jason闭上眼睛。“为什么巡逻的时候就从来不会出现这种事情？”

“因为没有人傻到敢在他的红鸟车前制造堵车的程度。”O不屑地说。“答案多明显。”

“是啊，多明显。Bruce很有可能就是因此才白发一天比一天多。我只是说说。”

“这一点上你们应该会达成一致。小心，前方有颠簸。还有准备好，下一个交叉路口又有堵车，Tim不会高兴的。”

“他当然不会。”

“就当成是一次教训吧。”

“什么教训，不要再弄断我任何一根骨头？”

“这也算一条，还有就是——永远永远不要随便上别人的车，特别是司机显得很镇定、很靠谱，就像Tim那样。你想想看，他总得通过什么方式释放压力对吧？”


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 224

“早晨这个时间你不应该是这个样子。”Damian说。“我命令你停下来。无论你在谋划什么阴谋诡计，立刻停下来。我绝对会挫败你。”

Tim举着橙汁，玻璃杯贴在嘴边，抬眼看了看他，勾起一抹微笑。

“如果我真的谋划什么阴谋诡计，到时候你就会知道的。”

“你竟然把衣服都穿上了。”Dick说。他跑得太快，差点儿没刹住车，一头撞在冰箱门上，顺便一说冰箱门还开着。“而且所有的衣服都穿得好好的，没扣错扣子。你竟然这个时间 **醒着** ？”

“没错。”Tim想了一下继续说。“我清醒得很。而且我搞定了所有拖延已久的案头工作，合成了恐惧毒气的备用解毒剂，我还把衣服送洗，回复了所有邮件。以及你一直缠着我让我去看的那段视频我也终于看完了，我得说真没有你说得那么有意思。”

“你是不是在谋划什么阴谋诡计？”

“你们干嘛都这么问我？”

“因为你竟然 **醒着** 。”Jason在厨房另一边说。“而且我要告诉你，无论你在谋划什么，我都不会买账的，别想拉我一起。我这张帅脸不应该死第二次。”

Tim盯着他。“你们这些家伙真是太诡异了。”

“你竟然 **醒着** 。”

“是的，我 **醒着** 呢。算什么大事儿啊。”Tim戳起一片香肠，在场的所有人集体打了个寒颤。“我醒着到底有什么大不了的？”

Bruce走进来，打量了一眼房间里的众人，叹了口气，然后转身就想往外走。

Dick揪着他的领子把他抓回来。

“Tim醒着。现在是 **星期六早晨七点** 。他竟然 **醒着** 。”

“是，我已经发现了。实际上，他醒着，而且在吃东西。”Bruce回答。“吃得还不少。”

“ **做点什么** ！”

Bruce叹了口气，Dick终于松开他的领子。所有人都围观着Bruce坐下来，开始给自己的盘子里添早餐。

“我没让你做这个。”

“我不太明白你到底想要我做什么，Dick。”Bruce说。Tim在一边继续吃吃吃，做一些很普通的正常人类清醒的时候会做的事情。“他只不过是醒着。”

“我能 **听见你们说话** 哦，而且我也知道我自己醒着。”Tim说着，抢走Bruce手里的那杯咖啡。“你放太多牛奶了。”

“你大可以去自己倒一杯。”Bruce停下来，盯着Tim的脸想了想。“Tim，你昨晚睡觉了吗？”

Tim嘘了他。

房间里的其他人不约而同地长舒一口气。

“他很正常。”Damian盖棺定论，终于拿起叉子继续吃饭。

“老天，别那样吓唬我。”Jason也放松下来，靠在厨房流理台边。“我还以为他变成了——那个词简直说不出口啊。还以为他变成 **早起的鸟儿** 了呢。”


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 225

Tim差点儿在更衣室里被Damian绊倒，回头发现他躺在长凳边，半蜷起身体，满头冷汗浑身发抖。Tim在想如果自己的第一反应就是赶紧打电话找Dick，是不是不太好。

他不太擅长处理Damian，他也绝对不会有Damian在这种情况下会想见到他的幻觉。他们都清楚那孩子喜欢的人是Dick，而在他喜欢的人的名单上，Tim根本排不上号。Tim最多勉强挤进他能够容忍的人的名单，那还是因为他们都同样不喜欢，或者说讨厌他的外祖父。

但是Tim觉得自己不该像个混蛋，所以他没法把Damian一个人留在更衣室里假装没看见。

所以Tim按下腰带上的发信器，召唤Dick快点回来。然后他脱下自己的斗篷，罩在Damian身上，在他对面的长凳上坐下。

“今天不太好？”Tim说。Damian抓过斗篷，把自己裹起来。Damian本来想哼一声作为回答，不过他立刻惊天动地地咳嗽起来，听起来都震得肺疼。Tim一撇嘴：“看来是的。”

“想都别想，Drake。”Damian哑着嗓子说。“让我休息两个小时就没事了。”

Tim回答：“没问题，我愿意等你两个小时，但我恐怕Dick不会愿意。”

“别告诉Grayson。”

“接下来我不会偷偷呼叫他的，因为我已经告诉他了，所以我不会再呼叫他一次。”

“你真没用，什么忙都帮不上。”

“所以我才呼叫了Dick。”Tim抬头看着天花板说。“他回来会照顾好你，免得你未来两个星期都感冒得惨兮兮的，之后你随便怎么讨厌我都可以。”

“真没用。”Damian重复道，把自己艰难地从地上搬到长凳上。“连秘密都守不住。”

“就是这么大嘴巴。没办法，忍不住。家庭环境的悲剧，爸妈都是社交名流。”Tim说。“而且这个天气跑到防波堤外游一圈泳还不换衣服，这就是报应。”

“是Brown把我推下去的。”

“是啊，她干的，没错。她一路从码头跑到防波堤就为了把你推下去？我可不觉得她会这么做。”Tim不相信他。“你是想要润喉软糖，还是想要咳嗽糖浆？”

Damian狠狠瞪他。

“如果 **Dick** 发现你躺在更衣室的地板上，还穿着制服，说话的时候嗓子哑得让人以为你吞下了一台最高转速的搅拌机，那么我向你保证，他可不会像我现在这么有话好说。”Tim说。“然而，如果他发现你是坐在更衣室的凳子上，虽然还穿着制服，不过说话的时候嗓子哑得让人以为你吞下了一颗小松果，那么他的反应大概不会那么极端。”

Damian叹了口气。

“要软糖。”

“选得好，小子。”


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 226

“我需要你表现成熟一点，像个成年人一样，别再招惹Jason了。”Dick说。“此外我还需要你去说服B，让他也不要再惹Jason生气了。”

“首先，没有人有权命令我像个成年人一样。”Tim竖起一根手指宣布说。“纳税就已经够糟糕了，所以不许强迫我行为也要像成年人一样，尤其是在我没穿着西装假扮成年人的时候。其次，没有人会跑去让B成熟一点像个大人样，因为他只会像个迷路的小孩一样紧紧盯着你不说话。那种眼神不好玩，Dick，他的眼神真的、真的很吓人，我看到就只想跑得越远越好。所以，不要，我不会去说服B，无论说服内容是什么。还有，你根本不可能不招惹到Jason。世界存在本身就足够让Jason充满对抗情绪了。”

“无论如何我还是希望你起码尝试一下。”Dick继续说。“哪怕是为了我们这些被波及的人着想，你和B都不能再折磨他了，至少消停一个星期，让他能冷静下来、整理好心情，不再随时都可能爆发，赤手空拳把你们的脑袋从肩膀上揪下来。”

“我倒想让他试试看。”

“可是，我爱你，所以我不想。就当是为了我。”Dick双手捧住Tim的脸，手掌用力挤压他的脸颊。“就请为了我，因为曾几何时，你爱过我，尊敬过我，在意过我的心情和想法。”

Tim瞪了他一眼，把他的手拍开：“我青春期的时候皮肤那么差，有一半原因都是因为你喜欢这么折腾我。”

“你的皮肤很好，有问题也都是风的错，我保证。”Dick反对说。“总而言之，答应我，你起码会 **象征性地努力一下** 。”

“你在强迫我不能拒绝你，Dick。你这是在滥用同伴压力，而你以前总是告诉我不要屈服于周围人施加的压力。”

“ **Tim** 。”

“好吧，好吧，我会让他消停 **一天** 。再说我压力山大的时候，你都没有强迫 **他** 放过我。”

“因为我知道你可以像成年人一样成熟冷静地处理。”

“不许再说 **那三个字** 了。”

Dick在Tim额头亲了一口：“现在去说服B，让他也听话一段时间。我们真的不需要B消极抵抗，像个闷闷不乐地超大——好吧，他现在就是个闷闷不乐的超大黑影在别人身后徘徊不去，不过我们绝对不需要他变本加厉了。”

“好。”Tim不耐烦地说。“现在离开我的房子。我当初买房就是为了能远离你们，享受私人空间。我实在不能理解为什么你们总喜欢到我这里来骚扰我。”

“Clark担心你会在我们不知道的时候一个人晕过去死翘翘。”Dick解释说。Tim一脸“他怎么可以这样”的表情。

“Clark，你这样是 **作弊** ，是在侵犯我的隐私。而且我已经让Kon和Bart每天早晨来查看我的状况了。我对你失望极了，Clark。如果不是因为我怀疑Ma很有可能会在这件事情上赞同你的做法，我肯定会去告你的状。”


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 233

 

“我们说好的，禁止结盟。”Dick说。

“没有，你只是禁止我和Damian联合起来对付你们。”Tim回答。“你从来没说过禁止我和Jason组队。而且， **你自己** 先和Damian结盟了。”

“那是因为Cass打算收买我。”

“Cass明明都没有在玩。”Jason不相信。

Cass躺在他身后的沙发上，伸手揉了揉他的头发：“Bruce在替我玩。”

“Bruce有在玩吗？”

“他已经退出了，财产也分割完毕了。”Tim说。“那个时候你在巡逻。”

“老天，我就只是出去巡逻而已，结果重要的事情全都错过了。”

“重点在于，我们不应该组队结盟，不然这游戏就像现在这样没完没了了。”

“可是你听我说，这游戏不可能不结盟。我天然具有偏向性。”Tim说。“而且这样更好玩。”

“这样持续的时间更长。”Dick无可奈何地说。“而且你和Jason的组队的效果糟糕极了。”

“怎么说，你忘记了我们可是 **巡逻搭档** ？”Jason勾住Tim的肩膀。“只要我们不试图把对方从楼顶推下去，丢进路过的垃圾运输车里，其他时候我们都是最佳搭档。”

“Jason的商业头脑比你好。”Tim说。“我必须要赶在Damian和他结盟之前先拉拢他。”

“下一次他就归我了，Drake。”Damian愤愤不平地说，他整理着手里的牌，却一脸打算把棋盘从窗口丢出去的表情。“我现在愿意用手里所有的出狱卡和你交换他。”

“切莫孤注一掷，Damian。而且很遗憾，Jason的价值超过了所有的出狱卡，而你暴露了自己的底牌。”

“你当时就不应该保Dick出狱。”Jason插话说。“那样你的铁路至少很稳定。”

“我很清楚， **Todd** 。”Damian瞪着Dick说。“我去上学的时候就不应该把我的财产都托付给你。”

“你是说如果你当时在的话，就不会保我出狱吗？我真是 **太伤心** 了。”

 


End file.
